My Bad Boy
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: Follow Logan as he goes to a new school in a new state where he falls in love the bad boy, befriends the bad boy's even badder cousin and her boyfriend, and defeats the demons of his past...with his bad boy ofcourse. Carlos/Logan Rating MIGHT change.
1. Maybe Minnesota Isn't So Bad

**MY FIRST CARGAN! =P I've been thinking of ideas for a Cargan story and this just popped up. Anyway, hope you enjoy and please review! And yes, this is a full on story with chapters. Even though it probably won't be that long. So, here it is : ) the whole story is from Logan's POV by the way.**

_**Logan POV: **_

Well, here we go again. A whole new school means a whole new world of bullies. I'm Logan by the way. I'm 5'7 pale, a little muscular, very smart, brown eyes with glasses, thin and oh yeah! Gay. That's why I had to move. Someone I THOUGHT I could trust outer me to the whole school. I didn't think things would've gotten that bad until...you know what, that's another story for another day. Anyway, my Dad's driving me to my new school today. For a father, he's taking this whole gay thing surprisingly well.

"Well, here we are son! Deluth Johnson High School!" **(I just made up a name =P) **

"Yep. Well... See ya later Dad," I say as I take a deep breath and put my hand on the door handle. Right before I open the door, he says something

"Logan, this is a fresh start for all of us. After what happened... We just... We just want the best for you, that's all,"

"I know Dad. I know," I say as I get out the car. He pulls off not to soon after I got out. I take a deep breath and push my glasses up with my finger. Here's to a new start.

_**SKIP TO HOMEROOM**_

Well, this school isn't all too bad. It is HUGE though. I got lost twice on my way to my locker and homeroom. As I take my seat in homeroom, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see a tall brunette guy that's probably around 6'0 with hazel eyes, tan skin and muscles almost everywhere. Cute. Very cute!

Beside him is a black girl with light skin, black hair that comes past her shoulders, around 5'3, and the lightest bluish grey eyes I've ever seen. **(My eyes turned that color today =P) **the guy starts talking first,

"Hey, I'm James and this is my girlfriend Shaylah" **(If I can't have Logan, I'll take James ; )) **

"But, everyone calls me Shay," She says with a smile.

Hi. I'm Logan. I just transferred here," I say. James laughs.

"We can tell. We don't get many new students once the school year starts," He sits down next to me on my left side while Shaylah sits in the desk in front of me, but turns around to say something to me.

"So, where are you from?" she asks

"Texas"

"Aren't people from there supposed to be like really tan?" she asks.

"I guess that's why they kicked me out," I say. We all laugh. **(I just had to put a little Twilight in there =P) **Maybe this school isn't so bad after all.

"So why'd you decide to come to freezing Minnesota?" James asks.

"My parents decided we needed a new start. So, we packed our bags and decided to move up here. That way we could be closer to family," I answer. Shaylah opens her mouth as to say something, but quickly closes it. As I was about to say something, I hear a yell.

"YO! NERD! Out my desk! NOW!" I turn around to see one of the most sexiest guys I've ever seen! He has tan skin, probably Mexican or Spanish, around 5'9, jet black hair, and wearing a tight black t shirt that shows his muscles in all. The. Right. Places. I think he knows I'm staring as he turns his head from the guy in his seat to my direction.

He smirks and winks at me. Then the bell rings signaling homeroom is over. The bad boy leaves the room, but not before he leaves another smirk my way. I can't help but stare.

"Looks like someone has fallen for our schools cholo" I turn around after hearing Shaylah's voice.

"Whaa?" I asked, still sorta starstruck. James smiles and says

"She said it looks like you're falling for Carlos. The school's gangster or bad boy. Whatever you wanna call him." We all stand up and start walking toward the door. Before I could get a chance to respond to James, Shaylah says

"Hey Logan, what class do you have next?" I check my schedule and say

"Uhh, History"

"Cool. So do I! I'll walk you there," she turns to James "I'll see you at lunch?"

"Definitely," He kisses her

"Good. See ya then,"

"See ya later, baby. See you Logan!" He says as he turns and walks in the other direction. She leads me on our way to history when I break the silence

"How long have you 2 been dating?"

"Since Valentine's Day in Freshman year,"

"I hope I could have something like you guys,"

"You will. Don't worry. You and Carlos would make the perfect couple!" I stop walking.

"What? I barely know the guy! And he's probably not even gay- wait! How did you know Im gay?"

"Logan! Calm down! It's ok to be gay. Me and James aren't homophobic. Some people in this school are but not a lot. And I know you're gay because, well, you just told me" she smirks. Damn. I did tell her. Oh well. At least her and James are cool with it. Wait-

"You didn't answer my other question,"

"Oh yeah. Well Carlos isn't gay," Damn. I kn- "he's bi,"

"Really!" I can't help but get excited to know there's one tiny chance of me being with that sexy cholo. "How do you know?" I ask as we get closer to the door for History.

"He's my cousin,"

_**SKIP TO LUNCH**_

"I can't believe he's your cousin!" I basically yell.

"Sh! Dude, chill. Yes I'm his cousin. C'mon! There's James!" We walk over to the table with our lunches in hand. Shaylah, of course, sits next to James and kisses his cheek. I take the seat across from James and between a girl with dark brown curly hair and another girl with the same skin as Shaylah and straight hair.

"Logan this is Camille," he points to the girl with curly hair "and Stephanie" he points to the girl with straight hair. "Girls, this is Logan. The new student,"

"So, James tells us your from Texas. What's it like?"

"Well it's real-" I get interrupted as I feel something mushy hit my back. I turn around and see some jocks, very tall jocks I might add, laughing at me.

"Looks like new boy has some cleaning to do!" The taller jock says as he holds up his bowl that was once full of oatmeal. I can't help but tear a bit. Of course a good day is ruined.

"Awww, is little nerd gon-" he stops what he's saying as James stands up and walks over.

"Just chill Dak. What the fuck did he ever do to you!" the taller one, which I think is Dak, just stares at him and says

"Get the fuck out of here Diamond. This has nothing to do with you," he pushes James, which makes Shaylah stand and walk over

"HEY! Hands off my boyfriend. Why don't you just grow up Dak!" As soon as Dak opened his mouth to reply, his body went flying across a table.

"You know what Shay, I agree," Carlos said as he picked Dak up by the collar of his shirt and punched him. "While you're at it, grow some balls too. Now get out of here!" Dak and the other guy ran out of the cafeteria. Carlos steps up to me. Oh God. This guy smells just as good as he looks.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I try to form words but I'm afraid I might choke on a sob. He pulls me up by my hand and drags me out of the cafeteria. Somehow I can feel Shaylah smiling. He pulls me to his locker where he takes out a blue shirt.

"Here. It may be a little to big on you, but it'll do,"

"Ok. Th-thanks. U-um where's the ba-bathroom?" God! Why must I stutter when I'm nervous?

"Cmon, I'll walk you," he smirks at me. I swear, this boy is gonna be the death of me. He leads me to the bathroom. While I'm changing he waits outside. As I take a step outside the bathroom, after I finish changing, I end up slipping on water. As I was waiting to fall on my ass, I notice I didn't. I open my eyes and see Carlos holding me. Then...he picks me up...with his hand pretty close to my ass. But I'm not complaining.

"You okay?"

"yeah. Thanks C-Carlos. You can put me down now," and of course I stutter on his name which makes him give me one of the body-heating smirks. He sets me down. Before I can start walking he takes my arm and pulls me back, so my back is against his chest. His very muscular chest. Pretty soon his breath is against my ear

"How is it, you know my name, but I don't know yours? What's your name?"

"Uhh, Shaylah told me about y-you. And I'm L-Logan," Ok. I officially think he's out to kill me with his sexiness.

"Logan...Nice name," the bell rings. "Well, I guess I'll see you later cutie," he kissed my cheek. He let's go of me and walks away. You know what? Maybe this school isn't so bad after all.

**Authors Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed :) there will be a 2nd chapter to this and a 3rd chapter to Whos That Boy and Let Me Hold You Baby. I have a Thanksgiving Break, so expect them sometime this week. Thanks for reading! **


	2. How About A Date?

**Authors Notes: This has to be the fastest time I've put 2 chapters in one story EVER! That'll probably never happen again. Anyway…On to the story!**

_**Logan POV:**_

"AAHHH!" I cringe as I hear the girls scream after I told them what happened with me and Carlos. We all had the same free period so we decided to go the inside garden. I can't help but smile when I remember him calling me "cutie"

"See? I told you he likes you!" Shaylah said.

"Just because he called me cutie, doesn't mean he likes me!"

"Well, it has to stand for something! And if he didn't like you, why did he give you his shirt?" Stephanie asked proudly.

"I don't know. Maybe he felt bad for me, so he let me borrow it, so I didn't have to go around with oatmeal on my back,"

"That, and I thought you'd look pretty sexy in one of my shirts," We all turn around and see the beautiful monster that we couldn't shut our mouths about.

"Y-you did?" Damn my stuttering.

"Yea. And I was right. You do look pretty sexy," Carlos said smoothly. I heard a little 'aww' from all the girls.

"C'mon girls. Lets give them some time to talk," Shaylah said as they all got up. Shaylah walked over to Carlos and whispered something to him.

"Don't worry. I'll see you later Shay," he replied back to her.

She walked pass me and whispered 'Good luck' in my ear.

After the girls were all out of hearing range, Carlos took a seat across from me.

"So, I hear you're from Texas?" he asks.

"Wow. News sure does spread quick around here doesn't it?" He laughs. Oh. My. God. He has the cutest smile! Ok, pull yourself together Logan!

"Yea. It does. So, why'd you come to Minnesota?"

"My parents wanted to be a little closer to family, so we moved up here,"

"Somehow, I don't believe that's the only reason you moved here," He looked deep into my eyes. I know that must sound corny as hell, but that's exactly what he did. Somehow, I can't hide anything from him. Its like he knows me already. He's just waiting for me to know myself too.

"Umm, actually. It's not the only reason…"

"Mind sharing?" He asks.

"Sorry. That's a secret you'll have to figure out on your own," As soon as I finished my sentence, the bell rung and I got up heading to my locker to grab my books and go home.

_**AT LOGAN'S LOCKER**_

"You just got up and left like that?" Camille asks me.

Right now, Shaylah, Stephanie, and Camille are surrounding me by my locker to find out what happened after they left.

"Yep," I replied.

"That was it?" Stephanie asked.

"Yea. We didn't get much time to talk anyway. You guys should go get your books," I say. Not to be mean, but I'm just tired of talking about someone that I don't have much of a chance to get.

"Okay! We get it! You don't wanna talk about him! We'll talk to you guys later!" Camille said as her and Stephanie walk off.

"Bye!" Me and Shay call off. Surprisingly, our lockers are right next to each other! Shay breaks the silence after a while,

"So, that's really all you guys talked about?"

I sigh, "Yes Shay! That's it. Nothing spectacular,"

"Sorry to ask so much. It just doesn't sound like Carlos. I've never seen him so interested in someone before,"

"Really? So that means he's…interested in me?"

She smiles, "Well, it's a good-" She gets interrupted as James comes up behind her and kisses her cheek.

"Hey babe, Mr. Broderick said he wanted to see you before you left,"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later, Logan" She said as she closed her locker and walked off. So, its just me and James.

"So, you like Carlos huh?" James breaks the silence.

"Yea, I guess. I don't really know him like that. Why do you ask?" I reply.

"No reason. Just asking. Look Logan, you're a really nice guy. Just… be careful around Carlos okay? And even though they're cousins, Shay will tell you the same thing. Carlos could be trouble sometimes," He explained.

"I've heard. But, he can't be that bad can he?"

"I wish I could explain. But, that's Carlos' job. See ya tomorrow dude," He walks off. I'm left with my thoughts. I've heard Carlos is a trouble maker… I big one in fact. But, he wouldn't put me in danger or hurt me… would he?

"Ah!" I scream a little when I feel someone wrap their arms around my waist. Then I hear his laugh.

"Relax. Its just me," I turn around to see the hot Latino that's been crossing my mind since homeroom.

"You scared me," I notice his arms are still around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself," His face comes closer to mine. I back up until I feel my back hit some lockers. He chuckles.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to see you before you left,"

"Well, you saw me," Its really hard to flirt back with this guy. Even his scent is distracting.

"Yea, and I wanna see you more often. What are you doing tomorrow night?" I go over my schedule. Friday nights are usually family movie nights, but my parents will understand.

"Nothing. Why?"

"How about, I pick you up at around 7 and show you the town?"

"I'd love that!" I blurt out before I could process the words in my head. I blush furiously. He chuckles again.

"Cool. I'll call you later,"

"Okay," I smile. He lets go of my waist and walks down the hall. When he's about to turn the corner, I realize something.

"Wait! I didn't give you my number!" I yell down the hall.

"Don't worry! I'll get it from Shay! See you tomorrow night!" He yells back…and winks. I lean my head back on the lockers. Am I really falling for this guy? Only tomorrow night will tell.

**Authors Notes: Weeelll? What'd you guys think? Chapter 3 should be up some time next week or so. Maybe this weekend. Reviews help! Tell me what you wanna see in the story and I'll try to fit it in with my ideas! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Dog Tags

**Authors Notes: This is probably my favorite story so far. I do plan to write more Cargan stories. I'm slowly starting to love this couple : ) On to the story!**

_**Friday:**_

_**Logan POV:**_

"I can't believe he asked you out!" Camille screams as I told her as we walk to our seats in English class.

"I know! Me either! I wonder where he plans on taking me?"

"Probably to his bedroom. That is the only reason he asked you out in the 1st place," Camille and I turn around to see a blonde girl filing her nails.

"Shut up Jennifer. Just because he did it to you doesn't mean he'd do it to Logan," A curly haired girl tells her. Then she turns to me,

"Sorry for her attitude. I'm Jennifer, the smart ass is also Jennifer, the girl next to her is Jennifer,"

"Wait…So, you're all named Jennifer?"

"Yep. But don't worry, us 2 aren't royal bitches like her," curly haired Jennifer said.

"Oh, and don't worry about Carlos. I've known him since 2nd grade. I can tell how much he cares for you-"

"for now" the blonde Jennifer said as she interrupted her. Before me, curly haired Jennifer, or Camille had a chance to reply, Mr. Kenton, our English teacher, walked in.

"Okay class, take out your books and turn them to page 125,"

Normally, I would have paid attention to every word Mr. Kenton said, but I couldn't help but run the blonde Jennifer's words in my head, "_for now…" _Apparently, I was thinking about it so much, that Camille had to shake me from my daydream.

"You're still thinking about what Jennifer said aren't you?" Camille said as we were walking to the cafeteria.

"Which one?" I joke. She hits me on the arm and laughs.

"You know which one!"

"Okay okay! I know. I guess its been on my mind. I mean, its hard not to think about it. After everything I heard about Carlos, what she said makes it sound even more true," I explain. As soon as she opens her mouth to respond, a voice beats her to it,

"Makes what sound more true?" We turn around and see Carlos.

Why must he always show up like that!

"I'll leave you 2 alone. I'll be at the table, Logan" Camille says as she walks off. I almost wanna say "_WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS DANGEROUS YET TOTALLY HOT BAD BOY!"_

But, my mouth can't seem to form the words.

"Makes what sound more true, Logan?" Carlos asked, sounding a little more demanding this time.

"Umm, n-no-nothing. W-we were talking about s-something else," Ok, seriously. What the HELL is up with the stuttering?

"Stop lying to me Logan. What were you two talking about?"

I push my glasses up with my finger before I start talk- well, _stuttering _again.

"N-n-no-nothing C-Carlos-" that's all I'm able to say before he grabs me by the arm and pulls me down the hallway. We go up to what I assume is the school's rooftop biology garden. **(If you seen High School Musical, you know what the one in this story looks like)** He grabbed my book bag out of my hands and threw it off somewhere.

"Hey!-" He pushed me against the wall. If I wasn't so afraid, I'd be SO turned on right now. He carefully grabbed my glasses off my face, and put them on a table right by us.

"Wait! I need those to see!"

"No you don't. You only need them when you're reading, or looking at the board in class," He retorts.

"H-how d-did you know th-that?" I ask. He's REALLY starting to scare me now. He chuckles,

"I know a lot about you, Logan. More then you think I know. Back to the point, what were you and Camille talking about? And I already know it was about me, because I heard my name," His eyes soften as he says the last part. I take a deep breath,

"I've been hearing a lot of things about you and I don't know whether to believe them or not," I look down once I've finished what I was saying. He uses 2 fingers to tilt my chin so I could look at him. His eyes are missing that hardcore stare they usually have. Instead, that's replaced with care, sadness and pure sweetness.

"Logan, I'm not gonna lie to you and say that most of those aren't true. I've been with a lot of people, but you by far are the most special out of all of them. I never felt as protective with them as I do with you. There's something about you that I just want more of. You're all I could ever want. I promise you I would never hurt you. And if you still have some trouble believing that I really do like you, here's something to give you proof,"

He removes his hands from the wall, where he was trapping me, and takes off 1 of the dog tags that he always wears. He puts it around my neck. I look down at it. I can't believe he just did that. I heard he NEVER takes of his dog tags. Not for anyone or anything. And he damn sure never gives them away…well, except for now obviously.

"I want you to keep that. So you can always remember that I want you to be mine and that I'll always be with you no matter what. You can always count on me. Remember that. Okay?" he says.

"Okay," I say as I nod. Call me a fool, but I honestly believe him. I know people say he lies a lot, but…it looks like he honestly means that. It seems like our faces keep getting closer, but not close enough that our lips touch.

"Good. So if anyone says something, remember what I said," a couple seconds pass,

"Carlos?"

"Yes, baby?" Aw, he called me baby!…Sorry, teenage girl moment.

"…are you going to kiss me?"

"Do you want me to?" I hesitate for a minute,

"…y-yes,"

"You sure?"

"Positive," I smile and he smiles back.

He leans his head closer and moves his hands to my waste and I move mine to his shoulders. It seems like eternity, but our lips finally meet. This kiss is everything those teenage romance novels and chick flicks describe. There isn't even any tongue and it feels amazing. Imagine what it would feel like WITH tongue. I feel like my knees are gonna collapse from under me.

Thank goodness I have Carlos' strong arms to hold me. Very strong arms. Soon I feel his tongue against my lips. I let him in. Oh. My. God. Absolutely Amazing. This guy really knows how to work his tongue. His grip on my waist tightens. I move my hands to the back of his neck and start tugging on his hair. His moans sound just as sexy as his regular voice. Unfortunately, because of the need for oxygen, we pull apart with lips red and a little swollen and breath ragged.

"That was the best kiss I ever had" I confess.

He smiles, "Mine too," The bell rings.

"C'mon. Let's get you to class," he says to me as he hands me my glasses. He keeps my book bag in his hand as I go to grab it, he pulls his hand back.

"Nuh uh. No boyfriend of mine will be carrying their own books or book bag," he explains. I blush when he called me his boyfriend, and turned my head so he wouldn't see. The smirk he gives me says he saw. He walks over to me and turns my head to face him.

"While you're with me, I'll always take care of you. I promise," he kisses me and I smile when he pulls away.

"Okay," With that, he takes my hand and leads me out of the garden.

_**At The End Of School**_

"Hey Logan!" Shaylah said as we met up at our lockers.

"Hey Shay!"

"So I was thinking tha-" She stops what she's staying as her eyes move to my neck. I start wondering what she's looking at when I remember the dog tag Carlos gave me.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"…Yes" I say as I smile.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed as she jumped up and hugged me. Everyone in the hallway turned to us. She let go and turned to face them.

"WHAT? NOTHING TO SEE HERE! GO BACK TO YOUR BUSINESS!" Everyone immediately turned back to what they were doing. I guess she's just as bad as her cousin. Stephanie and Camille run over to us. They take 1 look at me and notice the dog tag. They're about to scream when I throw my hands over their mouths.

"Could you guys PLEASE not scream?" I ask them.

"Sorry. It's just… he NEVER takes off ANY of those dog tags, let alone give them away! Is that what he wanted when he took you away at lunch?" Camille said.

"That's where you went? Oh My God! You have to tell us what happened!" Stephanie said. I open my mouth when I feel a pair of arms circle around my waist. I almost jump, until I hear a very familiar voice.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Well hi to you to cousin!" Shay says. He laughs.

"Sorry Shay. Hi girls,"

"Hey" They say as they wave.

"Do you mind if I have a moment alone with my boyfriend please?" He says. I cant help but blush. I can feel Carlos smirking against my neck.

"Sure. No problem," Shay says as she winks. They all head off. I turn around to face him and put my hands on his chest.

"You're taking me home today?"

"Well, I wanted to…unless you already have a ride?" He said

I laughed, " No, I don't. We better be heading out then,"

"Yep. Lets go" he says as he kisses me. I go to pick up my bag, but he beats me to it. He smiles,

"I told you, I wanna carry your books,"

"You don't have to-"

"But, I want to. When you're with me, I don't want you to lift a finger. Now come on," He says as he pulls me to his car.

The ride was nice. He kept his left hand on the wheel, and his right was intertwined with my left. He is SO sweet. When he pulls up to my house, he turns to me.

"Don't forget, I'll pick you up at 7,"

"I won't," He leans over to kiss me "See you later"

"Bye, baby" I get out the car and grab my bag. I walk up to my door and unlock it. I look back and wave. He smiles and blows me a kiss. Here we go with the blushing. I go in the house and see him pull off through the window. I can't wait for tonight!

**Authors Notes: Hope you liked this chapter : ) The dog tag thing actually happened with me and my boyfriend. So when I had writers block, I thought of that and used it ( : Don't forget to reply! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Movie, Dinner, Escaped Prisoner

**Authors Notes: Wow. Im updating this story a lot =P Im gonna update the other 2 either tonight or next weekend. I wanna thank you guys for the reviews : ) You guys are just so nice! The more you guys review, the faster the chapters come out. I don't wanna write a story and no ones reading it. I wanna know how its going! BTW, how would you guys like me to do a couple chapters in Carlos' POV? Just a thought. On to the story!**

_**Friday Night (Date Night!)**_

_**Logan POV:**_

"LOGAN!"

My Mom called. I sigh. I gotta figure out how to tell my parents I won't be here for movie night. You'd think its not a big deal right? Wrong. So, totally wrong. My parents grew up with their parents hardly paying attention to them, or spending quality, family time. Not wanting to make the same mistake, they scheduled a movie night every Friday night since I was 3 years old.

Even when I was invited to my very 1st birthday party at school, I couldn't go because it was scheduled on a Friday night. Now do you see how cracked up my parents are? I put my finished homework in my book bag and head downstairs. I see her in the living room with Dad,

"Yes Mom?"

"What movie do you want to see tonight? 'The Change-Up' or 'Takers'?" **(I absolutely LOVE Takers! =P)** My Dad asks me. I hesitate before I take a deep breath,

"Actually…I'm not gonna be able to do movie night with you guys this week," I say slowly. My Mom starts to look concerned.

"What? Why not? We always do movie night?"

"I know, Mom. It's just… I, um… I have, uhhh" I start stuttering and looking everywhere except their eyes.

"Spit it out, Logan. We can't understand you with all your blubbering!" Dad said frustrated.

"_Becauseihaveadate!" _I blurt out. My Mom looks ecstatic, while my Dad looks confused as hell.

"Aw! Sweetie!" My Mom yelled out.

"Wait…you understood that?" My Dad asked her.

"Of course! He said he has a date tonight! You know what sweetie, that's completely understandable. You don't have to come to movie night tonight!"

"WHAT!" My Dad yelled as he stood up, "No. Absolutely not. We will not miss out on movie night with our soon just because of some date! You are not going out tonight. You are going to be staying here where we can have a normal Friday night!" Now that gets me angry.

"Dad! This is NOT normal! I'm a 17 year old teenage boy who spends his Friday nights with his parents! How can you see that as normal? Stop trying to control everything! God! You're making my life a living hell!" I scream as I run upstairs and lock my door.

That's the first time I've yelled at my Dad since I met Ken- I mean, since I had my first date. I flop on my bed when I hear my phone ring. Not looking at the caller ID, and just hitting the accept button, I put it to my ear,

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby. Are you ok?" its Carlos. How did he know something was wrong?

"Um, yeah. I'm fine," I lie. I don't wanna bother him with my problems.

"You gotta stop lying to me, babe" I take a deep breath.

"I just don't wanna bother you with my problems. And how can you tell when I'm lying anyway?"

"Logan, you can always come to me. I may not be the best advice giver like Shay, but I'll always be here to listen. And there's a change in your voice. Its like your voice starts shaking when you start to lie,"

"You're really sweet, you know that?" I say while smiling. What can I say? He makes me feel better? He laughs,

"I try. So tell me, what's wrong?" I tell him everything about what just happened downstairs, and how they've always been overprotective and controlling ever since my first date. We talk for about an hour when he asks me,

"So…who was your first date with?" It almost felt like I stopped breathing. I do my best not to think about Kendall or even say his name. I think I might break down if I even talk about him. I'm thinking up an excuse when I hear a knock on my door.

"Logan? You in there? I wanna talk to you son,"

I take a deep breath. I really don't wanna talk to my Dad, but anything's better than talking about the demon that almost ruined my life.

"Carlos, I gotta go. My Dad's calling me,"

"Ok. I'll see you in half an hour. Bye, baby" I love that name!

"Bye, Carlos" We hang up and I open my door.

"Yes?" I say as I walk back to my bed and pretend to read a book.

"Logan, can you look at me please?" I reluctantly looked up.

"Logan, I'm sorry for saying that. I know you're a teenager and you deserve a night out with someone other than your parents. It's just that…my parents were never there and I felt like I was worthless and not important to them. I just don't want you to feel that way son," My Dad explained. Shit. Now I feel guilty for yelling at him.

"I'm sorry too, Dad. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Its just, you guys are always trying to control everything. Its not like I don't wanna spend time with you guys because I do! I just wanna have a social life too," He nods.

"I get it. You can go out on that date with…" he trails off.

"Carlos. His name is Carlos,"

"with Carlos. As long as we get to meet him when he gets here,"

I smile, "of course Dad. He'll be here in about 20 minutes,"

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you to do…whatever you teens do,"

I laugh, "Ok Dad,"

He leaves and I start thinking about homework due next week when I realize the date is in 20 minutes and I look absolutely horrible. I hop in the bathroom for a quick shower and change into a pair of black jeans, blue converses, a white graphic t-shirt and a dark blue cardigan. Its 5 minutes until he's supposed to be here when I start deciding whether or not to take my glasses.

I just put them in the case and shove them into my pocket with my cell phone and wallet. As soon as I walk down the last step of the staircase, the doorbell rings. I run to the door and see Carlos decked out in dark blue jeans, white v-neck, that shows muscles in all the right places, and a regular black jacket.

"Hey, baby. You ready to go?" He says as he pulls me closer to him by my waist. I open my mouth to talk but my Mom beats me to it.

"Logan? Who's at the door?" she says as she comes to the front door. She sees me and Carlos and starts to smile.

"You must be Carlos," She says as Carlos lets one hand off my waist to shake my Mom's hand.

"Hello Mrs. Mitchell. I'm Carlos Garcia,"

"Well, its nice to meet you, Carlos. Richard! Come down here! Logan's about to leave for his date!" She yells as she leaves the front door to go get Dad from his office.

"Oh boy," I say as I bury my head in Carlos' shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to go through this," He laughs,

"Its okay, really. I was actually expecting your parents to do this,"

I look up, "You were?"

"Yeah. What parents wouldn't? It's totally fine Logan. Don't worry about it," He said as he kisses my lips. A cough breaks us apart. I jump out of Carlos' arms and turn around to see my Dad.

"H-hey Dad! Dad this is Carlos. Carlos this is Dad. Wow! Look at the time! We better be going Carlos! C'mon," I say as I start to drag Carlos outside.

"Wait a minute, Logan. Calm down. Hi, Carlos. I'm Mr. Mitchell,"

My Dad says as he shakes Carlos' hand.

"Hello, sir. I'm Carlos Garcia, Logan's boyfriend,"

"I see that. Listen Carlos. I want you to take good care of my son. You understand?"

"Definitely sir. I promise,"

"Good. Now you 2 head off. And have him back by 12:30 Carlos!"

"Ok sir! Goodnight!" Carlos says as we leave my house and head to his car.

"Sorry about that. Like I said, my Dad can be a little over protective about me," I say. He grabs my hand to stop me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Its okay Logan. I'd be over protective about you, too. You deserve nothing but the best," he says as he kisses me. I smile when we pull away.

"And that's why I have you,"

* * *

><p>After we left from my house, he takes us to the town's Movie Theater.<p>

"So, what do you wanna see, Logie?"

"Umm, How about Tower Heist? I hear it's pretty funny?"

"Ok. Tower Heist it is!" He says as he kisses my cheek. He goes up to the counter and ask for 2 tickets to Tower Heist. I go to pull out my wallet when I feel a hand on my wrist. I look up at Carlos.

"Nope. I'm paying,"

"Carlos, I can pay for my own ticket,"

"I know. But, I told you when you're with me, I'll take care of everything," He kissed my cheek. The woman behind the counter smiled.

"You 2 are just too cute!" She said as Carlos handed her the money. As we walk to the candy counter, he notices I'm still upset.

"Fine. You can buy the snacks," He finally says. I smile and kiss him on his cheek.

"Thank you!"

* * *

><p>After the movie…well mostly making out in the dark, he takes me to a diner to get some dinner. After that we took a walk around town and stopped at the window of a pet shop.<p>

"Awww. He's so cute!" I say looking at the baby golden retriever jumping around in his cage. Carlos wraps his arms around my waist and kisses me.

"Not as cute as you," I smile and lean up on my tippy toes to kiss him. When we pull away, something out of the corner of my eye gets my attention. I turn to the pet shops window and look at the TV. I can't hear what the lady on the news is saying. So, I take out my glasses and read the blurry words. Once I can see clearly, I look at a face that I never wanna see in my lifetime. I read the words out loud.

"_In mate Kendall Knight, as shown in this picture, has escaped his prison cell in Austin, Texas last week. Knight was imprisoned after being charged with rape and near manslaughter just 3 months ago. He was given 20 years to life. He has been reported to be heading up near the Minnesota area. Please contact the police if you have any info-" _I couldn't read the rest because I began to feel dizzy. Kendall escaped. He's coming after me, I know. All I can hear is the last words he said to me before the authorities took him away.

"_I'll get you Logan. I swear to God, I'll kill your little faggot ass if it's the last thing I do!" _Then everything goes black.

**Authors Notes: And this is where I end this chapter. For those of you who were asking where Kendall was…there he is. I didn't wanna make him a bad guy, but this story needed one. Kendall fans, please don't be mad at me. I'm really a big fan of Kendall's too, but this story needed a bad guy. Don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Logan's Hospital Room

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the late update. Got busy and had a little writers block. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

_**Logan's POV:**_

I open my eyes and have to close them back because of the bright light. I open them again, but slowly this time, so my eyes can adjust to the light. I see Carlos sitting in a chair, next to my bed, sleeping. My head feels like it's been hit with bricks. I groan at the pain. Carlos' eyes snap open and are pointed straight at me.

"LOGAN!" he jumps out his chair and hugs me. I groan from him hugging me too tight. He pulls back and looks at me with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry. I was just so worried about you,"

"You were?" I ask. My voice sounds horrible. I wonder how long I've been out. He holds my hand,

"Of course I was! I got so scared when you just fell like that. Especially when you hit your head- oh my god! Your head! Lemme get a doctor. I'll be right back!" He left the room. He looked really worried and...scared. Who thought that sexy cholo would actually be scared of something. The door opens and Shay comes in the room. She sees I'm awake and runs over to my bed.

"LOGAN! Thank God you're okay! We've been worried sick about you!" We? I wonder who she means by we?

"As in me, Carlos, James, Camille, Stephanie and your parents if you were wondering," She smirked. It's like she read my mind- wait a minute.

"MY PARENTS! Oh my god! I'm gonna get in so much trouble! They'll probably never let me see Carlos again! Shay, what am I gonna do?"

"Relax. I'm sure Carlos will explain what happened...what did happen by the way? Carlos just told me you hit your head. He didn't even say how,"

"Um-I-I- uhhh" I stutter

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me,"

"I wanna tell you Shay! I honestly do! I just...don't know how to put it,"

"Put what?" Carlos says as he walks into the room with a doctor.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it," I say quickly.

"Well, Logan. You seemed to have taken quite a fall," The doctor says.

"Really? I don't remember anything after me and Carlos left the movies,"

"That's okay. Just try not to think about too much this week, okay? You took a little fall and seemed to have had a little of a break down. I told your parents to keep you home Monday and Tuesday. You should be able to go back Wednesday. I already gave your parents your prescriptions. They've signed your discharge papers, you are able to go," the Doctor explains. He walks out of the room.

"I'm gonna head home and leave you two alone," Shay leaves and Carlos walks up to my bed and holds my hand.

"I got so scared," He whispers so softly that I can barely hear him.

"When you just fell like that...I-I didn't know what to do. I started calling your name and got so scared when you didn't wake up," He adds.

I don't know what to say. The Carlos I've heard of doesn't show emotions for anyone, and here he his near the brink of crying because of me. I didn't think he would really care. Maybe he isn't as bad as everyone thought he was.

"I'm sorry," I say gripping his hand tight. He silent for a bit.

"Logan... Baby, what- what happened. Why'd you just...collapse like that?" I take a deep breath. I guess it's time I tell him huh?

"Carlos... Remember when you said there was another reason for me moving here?"

"Yea...why?"

"I moved here to get away from Kendall Knight,"

"...That guy that escaped from Texas prison? What does he have to do with you?"

"You remember what he was charged with right?" God! This is so much harder than I thought it'd be.

"Something about rape and manslaughter. Logan, what the hell does that hav-" He stops. His eyes go wide with realization. A tear falls from my eyes. I try to stop the rest of them, but I can't. He jumps in the bed next to me and pulls me in his arms.

"Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't know!" I pick my head up from his chest and see tears coming from his eyes.

"It's not your fault. I should've told you sooner,"

"No. I shouldn't have asked you to tell me,"

"You had to know sooner or later why your boyfriend is so messed up," he grabs my chin and turns my face to look at him.

"You are not messed up Logan. You're the farthest from it! You're the best thing that has ever happened to me! You might think you're not perfect, but I do. I know we've barely known each other for a week, but I'm starting to fall in love with you Logan Mitchell,"

Oh My God...Did he really say that? Okay, breathe Logan breathe! The worst that

can happen is that he hears the heart monitor speed up.

"Im starting to fall in love with you too Carlos Garcia," He leans closer and kisses me. And that's when the heart monitor speeds up. We pull away and I hide my face in his chest while he laughs.

"That was so embarrassing,"

"No it wasn't. It was...interesting," He laughs a bit more. I playfully hit him in the chest.

"Stop laughing!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I laughed. It was just really cute,"

"Yea Yea Yea,"

"Hey" He puts 2 fingers under my chin and tilts my head up. "I love you,"

"I love you, too," He leans in and kisses me. We kiss for a good 10 seconds before my parents come in. We break apart when we hear my Dad cough.

"Umm, I'll leave you guys alone," I grab his arm as he gets off the bed.

"You're coming back right?"

"Of course. As soon as your parents finish talking to you I'll come back. I'll just be in the cafeteria," He kisses my forehead and walks out of the room.

My parents come to the left side of my bed.

"You gave us quite a scare son," My Dad says.

"Why didn't you tell me about Kendall?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"Because we didn't want you to worry," My Mom says.

"Don't you think I have the right to know the man who tried to KILL me escaped prison? Instead I had to find out while I was on a DATE with a guy I REALLY like, and had to PASS OUT!" I shout back. I'm pissed off. I should've known this was the reason for the last minute move this week. My parents hate most of their family. So why the hell would they want to move closer?

"Logan we're sorry! We had absolutely NO intention of you finding out like this! We were hoping to tell you today,"

"Well, the cat's out the bag now isn't?"

"Watch your mouth young man, we're still your parents!" My Dad shouts. That's it.

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? IF YOU WERE REALLY MY PARENTS, YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT KENDALL WHEN IT HAPPENED INSTEAD OF HAVING ME THINK THAT I'M PERFECTLY SAFE AND WE CAN TRY TO HAVE EVERYTHING BACK TO NORMAL. BUT YOU DIDN'T DO THAT SO I GUESS YOU GUYS AREN'T REALLY MY PARENTS!" I yell out. I gotta admit, that took some breath outta me. My parents are just standing there. It's kinda scaring me.

"I'm gonna go to Carlos' house. I need to clear my head," I say.

"Now wait Logan, I-" My Mom starts, but is interrupted by my Dad.

"He's right. I think we all need some time to breathe. We'll drop some clothes off at Carlos' house later. Goodbye Logan. Just know that we do love you son,"

They walk out of my room. I don't think I've ever been so mad at my parents. I wish Carlos was here. My door opens and I look up, it's Carlos. He has impeccable timing.

"Hey"

"Hi. You can come in you know?"

"Sorry" He comes in and closes the door. He hops in on the other side of my bed and puts his arms around me, while I put my head on his chest.

"How much did you hear?"

"...The last part. You're welcome to stay at my house as long as you like,"

"Thanks Carlos. But, I'll probably only stay for 3 days or so,"

"Whatever you say. You know you can stay longer if you want to. I'm always willing to take care of you," I take my head off of his chest and look at him.

"Thanks you," He kisses my forehead.

"Anytime,"

_**5 HOURS LATER**_

It's 9 o'clock on Sunday night. Yep. I was out for basically my whole weekend. Explain to me why I still feel tired? Carlos said it's probably just my medication. It's been 5 hours since I was released from the hospital. Instead of going home, I stuck to my word and went to Carlos' house. Turns out, he's emancipated and lives by himself. Shay lives right across the street with her Mom to look after him. Right now me and Carlos are lying down in his bed watching movies. He's sitting against the headboard and I'm sitting between his legs. He has his arms wrapped around my waist like he doesn't wanna let go.

"You feeling okay?" He asks me

"Yea. I'm fine." I smile then yawn.

"How about we turn the movie off and get a good night's sleep?"

"Sounds nice," I say as I yawn again. He laughs and turns off the TV. He slid down and pulled me to his chest. I close my eyes and listen to the beating of his heart.

"I love you, Logie."

"I love you too, Carlos,"

* * *

><p>Ok! You guys get a choice!<p>

A) Keep the rest of the story in Logan's POV

B) Have some chapters in Carlos' POV

C) Have some in Shay's POV

D) Have some in Kendall's POV

Please choose at least 2 of the choices! I wanna make the story a little better! Just type your answer with a review!

**Authors Notes: This was supposed to be out last week but I got busy and lost my train of thought =P There's more to come. Sorry for not updating faster. Christmas Break is almost here so hopefully I can update more during then : ) Don't Forget to review!**


	6. Don't Worry Baby

**Authors Notes: First, I wanna thank you guys for the comments! Glad you like the story! This turned out a little differently then I planned, but it's still pretty good. It took me a little longer to come up with ideas. This is the first chapter in Carlos' POV, so tell me how I did! Enjoy!**

_**Carlos' POV: **_

_'Riiiinnnng'_

I'm awaken by my cell phone. I look at the clock and it says in big red numbers 3:30. Who the hell calls at 3:30 in the morning? I pick up the phone.

"Who the hell is this?" I say in a groggy voice. I look down at Logan, who has his head on my chest, and see he's still sleep. Whoever this is just needs to call later.

"Um, Sorry to bother you Carlos, but we've got a little problem up in the northern territory,"

"Well what the hell is the problem Taylor? I have you in charge of the territory so I don't have to get calls like this at a time like this!"

"Knight must have given orders to some of his men to do an attack to the warehouse. We fought them off but we lost a couple of men," Suddenly this conversation got a whole lot more interesting.

"Hold on," I put the phone on my bedside table and gently move Logan's head off of my chest. I pick the phone back up, walk out of my room, close the door and walk down to the kitchen.

"How many are we talking?" There's a little bit of mumbling in the background.

"About 10," I take a deep breath. This is gonna be a long night.

"Look, we need a plan. I'll call the other territories. Get to my house now," And with that I hung up.

I really don't wanna do this around Logan, but I have too. Truth is, I've known Knight for years. We're 2 of the top gang leaders in the country...Me as number 1 of course. I have to admit, Kendall's pretty smart. The one thing he lacks is cleverness. Being smart and clever are 2 completely different things. Next to that, he's impatient.

He tends to rush things. But this...this was just so unexpected. I should've known better than to not have my men be ready for anything to happen. There's no way in hell he's getting Logan or my territory.

_**1 HOUR LATER (4:30 am) **_

I have all 4 of my territories, north, south, east and west of Minnesota, I own territories in more than half of the country, in my kitchen by 4:30 am. I don't wanna have them here by the time Logan wakes up. He doesn't need to hear any of this.

"Okay, we need to form a plan to prevent another one of these attacks to happen again. I've already lost 5 of my best men. I don't need that happening again. We're gonna give a little warning to Knight and his crew,"

"But we have no idea where Knight is," Jason, in charge of my western territory says.

"True. But knowing Knight, he's gonna try to get the closest to Logan as possible-"

"Wait, you mean Logan, your new boy toy Logan?" Aaron in charge of my eastern territory, asks. That gets me angry. Yea, I've had a lot of relationships in the past. But I want this to be serious between me and Logan. And it is.

"Look. He isn't some boy toy. It's different with Logan. I care about him too much for him to get hurt,"

"Why do you think Knight would come after him?" Taylor asks.

"Before Logan came to Minnesota, he used to live and Texas. I don't really know a lot of details, but he left a lot of scars on Logan. Apparently, he isn't done yet," I explain.

"So, wait," Carter, in charge of my southern territory, says "Knight is attacking us because of...Logan?"

"That's a possibility. One of Knights members must have seen Logan with me and reported to Knight,"

"So, what're we gonna do?" Aaron asks.

"For Plan A, I want-"

"Carlos?"

We all turn our heads to the doorway of the kitchen and see Logan. His hair is sticking up in all directions. He looks smaller than usual because of the sweatpants and t-shirt he borrowed from me. I look at the clock in the kitchen and see it's 5 am. I walk over to him and kiss his forehead.

"What're you doing up, babe?" I put my hands on his waist.

"I had a nightmare and I didn't see you when I woke up. What's going on?"

"Nothing, baby. Just a little family emergency," Well, that is part true. Me and my gang are like family and it'll always be that way.

"Just go back upstairs, baby. I'll be there in a minute,"

"...okay," I can tell he knows something's going on. He doesn't say anything about it though. He leans up and kisses me and heads back up the stairs. I turn back around and see the guys smirking at me.

"Okay! Back to the plan, I want a group of guys from each territory to do a little, and I repeat just a LITTLE damage to Knight's territories. Show him we can play, too. Me and another group of guys will go out looking for Knight. I'll notify some out of state members to keep an eye on him. Just incase he wants to try anything else, I want guards outside of each warehouse, including the roofs. I'll let you know what guys I want to be sent out by tomorrow,"

"Ok. Is that it?" Jason asks.

"That and I want 1 guy from each territory to keep tabs on Logan,"

"Which guys?" Aaron asks. I think about that. Any guy from the territories would be fine...except for Carter. The thing with him, is he'll get rid of anything that's in his way. I can already tell he's not the least bit happy about Logan. But I'm the boss so I don't give a fuck. That's why I'm glad I have co-captains for every territory. I don't trust Carter much, but I do trust his co-captain, James. Yep, Shay's boyfriend James.

He might seem all innocent, but he can handle a gun when it's needed. Carter's been a member of my gang for a year and a half. When I first met him, I thought be was one hell of a sharp shooter and a good ass strategist. He was part of another gang in New York. He decided to leave New York and join my gang. Which says he's not really loyal...and I'm right.

"I want your co-captains to look after him. This way James and Shay can keep an eye on him in classes, and the other co-captains can keep an eye on him outside of classes. This all goes down early Wednesday morning. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." They all respond.

"Good. Now get out of here. I have a boyfriend to attend to. I'll talk to you guys later," They all leave and I head up to my bedroom to see Logan watching TV. I slide in next to him and he places his head on my chest.

"Who were those guys?"

"Just some friends of mine. We just had a little emergency. It's okay now," He looks up at me,

"You wouldn't lie to me, right?"

"Of course not baby. I love you too much to do that to you,"

"I love you too," I lean in and kiss him before I grab the remote, turn off the TV and fall back asleep.

_**AROUND 8 AM**_

I wake up to the smell of bacon and eggs or either pancakes. I get out of bed and head down to the kitchen to see Logan cooking. I wrap my arms around his waist and kiss his neck.

"Hey baby,"

"Hey you,"

I turn him around and place a kiss on his lips. I lick his bottom lip for entrance, which he happily gives. God, I love his mouth. I wonder how it would feel around my-

_'Riiiinnngggg'_

Damn phones. I pull away from Logan and stretch my arm to reach the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Carlos. It's Shay,"

"Oh. What's up?"

"Well, Good morning to you too!"

"Sorry. Morning, now what's up?" I start to run my hand up and down Logan's side as he turns back around to finish cooking.

"I just wanted to let you know I won't be able to keep an eye on Logan this week," I immediately move my hand from Logan and move to the living room.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm going to Jersey to visit my Grandparents, remember?"

"Now I do. James will still be able to watch him though right?"

"Yes Carlos, he will. I gotta go. Bye Carlos. Tell Logan I said hi!"

"Okay. Bye Shay," I hang up and head back to the kitchen to see Logan putting the plates on the table.

"Who was that?"

"That was Shay. She says hi. She's going to New Jersey for a week," I say as I sit down.

"Cool," He says.

"Logan, I'm not gonna be at school on Thursday,"

"Why not?" I hesitate to answer. Logan deserves to know, but I just can't tell him.

"I have some business to attend to,"

"What kind of business?"

"Watching over my Dad's company while he's sick. Me and my brother are taking turns," Wow. Where the hell did that come from?

"...okay...when are you coming back?"

"I'll be home by Thursday night. But I'll be leaving early Wednesday morning. You're okay with that right?"

"Yea...I guess,"

"Good. Thanks, baby. C'mon, let's go take a shower," I say as I put our plates in the sink and lead him upstairs.

_**Logan's POV:**_

After me and Carlos took a shower, no we didn't do anything but shower, we sat in his movie room. Not living room or bedroom, but MOVIE room. Like a whole room with a big ass TV, popcorn machine and comfy seats.

"Carlos? This is amazing!" I say as we sit down.

"Thanks. My parents like to make sure we're taking care of?"

"You and your brother?"

"And our 2 youngest brothers. But, they live with Mom and Dad,"

"Oh. You want something to drink?" I ask him.

"Sure. I'll go get them," He starts to get up and I grab his arm and pull him back down.

"Nope. I'll get them. It's the least I could do since you're letting me stay here," I get up and leave the room before he can complain.

While I'm in the kitchen the doorbell rings. I open it and see Shay. What is she doing here?

"Hey Logan," She says as I let her in.

"Hey. Shay… What're you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New Jersey?"

"My flight doesn't leave until 2 hours. So, before I left I wanted to drop some files off for Carlos. I finished them a bit early since I'm not gonna be here to watch over the territories. Oh! I'm sorry I can't watch you this week. But, don't worry. James will do fine," She explains as we head to the kitchen.

Okay… I'm completely lost. What the hell does she mean by territories? And watch me? And what files!

"Shay… what the hell are you talking about? Watch me doing what? And what territories are you talking about?"

She gets this confused look on her face. Then, her face drops. I'm about to repeat myself when she interrupts me.

"I'm sorry Logan! I was practicing some lines with Carlos yesterday for a play. I guess the storyline is still in my head! Silly me," She says as she laughs.

"Oh, you scared me for a minute!…Then what's that file?"

She looks down at it and starts stuttering.

"Oh, this? This is just Carlos'… uh, birth certificate! Yeah. He wanted me to make a copy at my Mom's job and I wanted to give it to him before I left. Where is he by the way?"

"He's in the movie room…" I say slowly.

"Thanks! I just have to give these to him real quick. See ya in a bit," Then she runs off to the movie room. What was that about?

_**Shay's POV**_

Damn Carlos! I can't trust him to do anything! I open the movie room door and see him sitting there. He turns his head to the door and smiles when h sees me.

"Hey Sh-" He starts. But I interrupt him.

"Don't you dare 'Hey Shay' me Garcia!" I say as I close the door so Logan doesn't hear me. His face turns to confusion.

"Um…What's up?" He says as he stands up and walks over to me.

"Why the hell didn't you tell Logan about the gang?" His eyes bug out and his mouth opens wide.

"You didn't tell him did you?" He asks as he runs to the door. I grab his arm and drag him back.

"No I didn't. I almost did though! Carlos… I thought you told him already?" He sighs,

"I'm sorry, Shay. I know I should've told him sooner. Especially before the guys got here,"

"Wait! He saw the guys? He didn't see their guns did he?"

"I don't think he did. But he kept asking me questions about them. God! What are we gonna do Shay?" he says as he starts pacing.

"Uh… what we?" I ask him. He stops and faces me with wide and scared eyes.

"Shay! We're suppose to be a team!"

"We are Carlos! But Logan isn't MY boyfriend! He's yours! Besides, you didn't help me tell James did you?" I reply.

"No, but-" I stop him.

"Exactly. You didn't,"

"But, I don't want him to get hurt, Shay. I really care about him. I'm in love with him Shay," He slides down the wall. I take a deep breath. He's really sprung. I slide down next to him and bring his head down to my shoulder.

"I know. I am too. For him and James. How do you think I felt when James joined? Scared as hell. I'm still scared to this day! Knowing that there's a chance I could lose him in one of these battles, scares me to my core. I'm praying that I'll never get a call from one of the guys saying something happened to him…or you. I care about you just as much as James. You guys are 2 of the most important people in my life. Even though you 2 are some of the best shooters in the country… I can't help but get worried. But I know when you guys tell me you're gonna be fine, I have no choice but to trust you. You've gotta do the same with Logan. Besides, you still have me to protect him, and the guys' girlfriends. You know we're all one big family,"

He picks his head up. He's crying. He never cries. He's deeper in love than I thought.

"You're right Shay,"

"I know. I always am," I joke. We laugh and get up from the floor. I hand him the files and walk towards the door.

"Promise me you'll tell him as soon as possible?"

"Promise. In fact," He takes a deep breath "I'll tell him now,"

"You sure?" I ask him.

"The sooner, the better," As soon as he says that the door opens and Logan pops his head in. He walks in and Carlos smiles.

"Sorry I took so long. My parents called and said they're gonna be over here in 2 hours to drop off some clothes,"

"Cool. Well…I'll call you guys later," Logan walks over and hugs me.

"See you next week Shay,"

"See you guys," I say as I hug Carlos. I pull away and whisper '_Good luck'_ in his ear. I smirk and walk out the movie room and close the door. This is gonna be a long week.

**Authors Notes: TADAAH! There it is! I think this is the longest chapter. I don't know. I just know it took me a couple of days to write. This didn't end how I thought it would, but this is like 10x better than the original idea. Anyway, for my other stories, I decided to wait until I finish this one to update those. This one just seems more fresh in my head. Don't forget to review! Bye : )**


	7. Will You Take This Ride With Me?

**Authors Notes: FINALLY it's the weekend! I actually have nothing to do so I decided to update. I lied, instead of it bring just Logan POV, I decided to mix up the POV's Hope you enjoy : )**

_**No POV **_

As soon as the door closed, Carlos turned around to Logan and took a deep breath. _'Just tell him. Just tell him. Just tell him.' _

"Logan...I need to talk to you," Logan walks over to Carlos and throws his arms around his neck.

"What's up?" He asks. Carlos gently pushes Logan away from him, grabs his hand, and sits him on the couch.

"Logan, I don't know how to say this...but...I-I...Those guys you saw last night..."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Logan's asks as he jumps up. Carlos pulls him into a tight hug.

"No! Absolutely not! I'd never do that!" He gently pushes Logan away so he could look into his eyes. Logan let's out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding.

"Whew... You scared me for a minute. What about those guys last night?" Logan asks as he sits back down.

"Um...okay. I'm just gonna come out with it. __," (translation: 'I'm the leader of the number one gang in America and Kendall found out you're with me and now he knows where you are and he's probably looking for you right now') He says in one breath, taking a big breath after he finishes. Logan just sat there with a dull expression on his face.

"Logan did you-" Suddenly, Logan got up from the couch and started running out of the room. Carlos took a deep breath and took off after him.

_**Logan's POV**_

I took off. I can't believe it. I should've known someone like him was in a gang; nonetheless, the _**LEADER**_ of the gang. The head honcho, the big bambino, the _**BOSS**_! I'm halfway up the stairs when I feel strong arms wrapped around my waist. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE STOP!"

I'm screaming and kicking in his arms. Anything to make him let go of me. This seems all too familiar. He runs down the hall and back to his movie room and pins me on the couch. I try to hit him in the chest to make him stop, but he has my hands pinned down under his. I start crying. I didn't like this feeling with Kendall and I don't like it now.

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I WON'T TELL ANYONE! I SWEAR I WON'T! JUST PLEASE LET ME GO!" I cried.

"LOGAN!" He screams. I immediately shut up.

"Have I ever hurt you before?" He asks me. I take a second to think.

"...No..."

"Then why would I want to now?" I look everywhere but his eyes.

"Logan... Look at me," I turn my head to face his deep brown eyes. He let's go of my wrists, and stands up.

"Logie...I never meant to hurt you in any way possible. I love you Logan. That's that honest truth. I didn't want you to know, but you deserve to-"

"You're damn right I do Carlos!" I snap at him. I stand up in front of him. His eyes get big from surprise. I'm surprised at myself. But I keep going anyway.

"Carlos I trusted you! I've told you my deepest secret and you keep something _**THIS BIG **_from me?"

"Logan I'm sorr-"

"NO! Carlos you're not sorry! You should've told me this when we first met! I don't even feel like I know you anymore!"

"YES YOU DO! I'm still the same Carlos that carries your books and drives you home!" he tries to put his hands on my waist but I push them off.

"Logan, I was just trying to protect you!"

"YOU DON'T GET IT CARLOS! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT KENDALL! I CARE ABOUT _**YOU**_!" I shout back at him. He stands there with his mouth open.

"Carlos...do you realize how _**DANGEROUS**_ a gang is?"

"Logan...trust me I-"

"I don't think those are the words you really wanna use right now,"

Whoa. Who knew I could be so harsh at times?

"You're right, I'm sorry. I've been doing this gang stuff since 8th grade. I took it over for my cousin. From then on, I've been in control. No one can fucking touch me, Logie,"

"Kendall isn't just some rookie Carlos! He knows what he's doing when it comes to this...gang activity!"

"Look, I can handle Kendall. My main priority is to protect you. I care about you too much to let you get hurt,"

"Well you obviously don't show it!"

"Wait a minute, how can you say that? I've stuck by you at the hospital _**AND**_ let you stay here! THATS NOT CARING FOR YOU?"

It's silent. He's right. He does care for me. Why am I so stupid?

"You're right. I'm sorry for imposing. I'll just... Go home now,"

I rush past Carlos then tears start to fall. I feel arms wrap around my waist again. They pull me to a strong chest.

"Baby...I'm-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that. You're welcome here anytime! I just got too caught up in the moment, Logie-"

"It's okay Carlos. I just need some time to think," I unwrap his hands from my waist and head up to the bedroom.

_**Carlos' POV **_

That was 2 hours ago. It's been 2 hours since Logan needed to think. He's been hiding in my room. I've been pacing in my office. What am I gonna do? How is he gon-

_'Ding Dong' _

I leave my office to go answer my door. I see Taylor, Jason, and Aaron are at my doorstep.

"What's going on? You said you had something to tell us?" Taylor said as we head to my office.

We go in and I shut the door. I start pacing...again. I can't help it! I do that when I'm nervous!

"I told Logan about us,"

"Are you serious?" "What did he say?" The guys all asked me.

If you're wondering why Carter isn't here, it's because I didn't call him. Me and Carter aren't the closest of friends. We keep it strictly business. But the rest of us? We're like brothers. We're really protective of each other.

"He didn't really take it well. We kind of gotten into an argument and he's been hiding in my room for 2 hours and I have no idea of what to do! Help me guys! You **KNOW** I'm not that big of a romantic!"

"Ok Ok! Calm down! We'll help you. First, we'll talk to him. Just to see what he's like," Aaron said.

"Ok...so who's gonna talk to him?" I ask.

We all look at Taylor. He's the negotiator of the group. Being completely honest, I'd probably be dead by now if it wasn't for his persuasive ways.

"Alright! I'll talk to him!" Taylor says as he leaves the room.

I know Taylor will get him to talk. If he doesn't, I have no idea what to do next.

_**Taylor's POV **_

I walk up to Carlos' bedroom door and knock.

"I told you Carlos, I need time to think!" says the voice inside. Which I assume is Logan.

"Umm. This isn't Carlos. I'm his friend Taylor. Uh...Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hear movement on the inside of the room.

The door opens and I see a short, brunette, chocolate-eyed, and pale boy.

"Um...hi," I say awkwardly.

"Hi,"

"Umm, can I come in?"

"Sure," He moves aside to let me in.

Once I'm in he closed the door. We sit on the bed and he asks,

"What did you wanna talk about?"

"Carlos told us that he told you about the gang,"

"Us?"

"Oh, yeah. Aaron and Jason are in Carlos' office with him. He, uh... He sent me to cone talk to you. He said you didn't really take the news well,"

"I guess you could put it that way,"

"Why?" I ask him.

"Why what?" "Why are you mad at him?" "Uh... Because he _**LIED**_ to me!"

"Really? Because I think you're angry at the business he's in," His eyes widened,

"How did you know that?"

"I felt the same way when my brother said he was joining. So I understand how you're upset. Sure he lied, but it's to keep you safe. If you think it's dangerous for us, that means it's at least 3x dangerous with you,"

"I guess… I just don't wanna see him hurt,"

"He doesn't wanna see you hurt either. And he'll make sure he's doing everything in his power to make you as safe as possible," I tell him.

"But, how could I ever trust him again? This secret was just too _**BIG**_ to be kept from me!"

"That's the thing about relationships Logan. They don't come with a manual, so you have to follow your heart. Does your heart say _'take this ride with him' _or _'leave him'_?" I ask him.

He stays silent for a minute.

"...Where's Carlos' office?" He asks me.

"Uh, head down the stairs, go to the movie room and it's the door right across from it. Wh-" Before I could finish my sentence, Logan gets up and runs downstairs.

I follow him and we end up at Carlos' office. He knocks on the door and Carlos opens it. Before Carlos can say anything, Logan jumps on him and kisses him...Man am I good!

_**No POV **_

Logan wraps his legs around Carlos' waist and his arms around his neck and kisses him with all the passion he had. Although he was surprised, Carlos responded quickly and placed his hands on Logan's thighs to hold him and kissed him back just as passionately. Aaron, Jason and Taylor left the room to give them a little privacy. Because they're running out of oxygen, Carlos pulls back and sits down with Logan still wrapped around with. After taking in some oxygen, they both speak.

"I'm sorry," They say at the same time.

"No Logan. I should be sorry. I had no right to keep this big secret from you and I'm so sorry I said that back in the movie room. You know you can stay here anytime. You know that! I'll always wanna take care of you,"

"Carlos, I'm so sorry I yelled at you like that! You didn't deserve it. You were just trying to keep me out of it. You were just doing the best thing for me,"

"I guess we're both sorry, huh?" Carlos asks. Logan laughs and says,

"Yea. I guess we are," Logan places his hands on Carlos' face and pulls him closer.

Carlos moves in the rest of the way and kisses him. Their lips basically move in sync together. Carlos' hands travel up and down to Logan's back, then to his ass. Logan moans and Carlos smiles. Logan moves his arms around Carlos' neck bringing him impossibly closer. Carlos pulls back and heads to Logan's jaw and neck. Logan moves his hands to Carlos' hair.

"Carlos" Logan moans.

"Yes, baby?" Carlos says as he licks over the mark he made on Logan's neck.

"Where are the guys?"

"I don't know. They probably left," Carlos says as he heads back to Logan's neck.

"Carloss, wait. I don't wanna do anything while someone's here,"

Carlos' phone vibrates before he could reply. He grabs his phone and sees it's a text message from Taylor.

_'Hey C. Don't worry, me and the guys are out of the house so you and Logan can 'make up'. See you tomorrow. -T' _

He shows Logan the message.

"Now can I continue?" Carlos asks. Logan playfully thinks about it.

"Logan!"

"Okay! Yes, you may continue!"

"Good," He says before he kisses Logan again. Then he stands up, still holding Logan, and carries him to his room. He opens the door and pulls away,

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Then closes the door.

**Authors Notes: Soooo? How'd you like it? Don't forget to review! And if you wanna see anything specific happen in the story, just tell me and I'll try to fit it in! Don't worry guys! Kendall's POV is coming soon! I promise!**


	8. The War Is On

**Authors Notes: Wow. I'm surprised with myself, 2 updates in the same day. Go me! = P Hope you guys are liking this story so far. It's turning out better than I thought it would. I wanna thank the people that have been reviewing/reading the first chapter. Well, here's the chapter.**

_**No POV **_

_**(Monday Night):**_

Carlos and Logan are in Carlos' room watching TV when Logan asks,

"So, you're not really going to your Dad's job on Wednesday and Thursday are you?"

"…No baby. I'm not,"

"Then where are you going?"

"…I'm going to go look for Kendall,"

Logan shot up out the bed and looked at Carlos.

"No you're not!"

"Logan…Can we not argue about this? I just wanna have a nice and quiet movie night with my boyfriend. Can I just have that please?"

Logan looked at Carlos and sighed.

"Fine. But we're talking about this later," He climbs back in the bed and lays his head on Carlos' chest.

_**2 Hours Later**_

"I love that movie!" Logan exclaimed as him and Carlos headed downstairs to make dinner.

"You only love it because Brad Pitt is in it!" Carlos jokes.

"So?" Logan laughs.

"Hey," Carlos wrapped his arms around Logan's waist and kissed him on his nose. "I'm hotter than Brad Pitt right?"

"Uh…If you think so baby." Logan kissed Carlos quickly and ran to the fridge. Carlos smiles, then frowns after thinking about what Logan said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He says as he pouts. Logan turns around and wraps his arms around Carlos' neck.

"It means that you're WAY hotter than Brad Pitt," Carlos smiles and kisses Logan. Before the kiss could get anywhere, the doorbell rings. Logan pulls away.

"You get the door, while I figure out what to make for dinner," He tries to pull out of Carlos' hold, but Carlos just pulls him in even closer.

"Or…we could just wait for whoever it is to leave and continue where we left off…" The doorbell rang again. This time, a voice came along with it.

"Carlos! It's me James. You and Logan gotta get out of there now!"

Just as James finished yelling, a window was being broken and 2 guys dressed in black climbed through.

"Logan, leave with James!" Carlos said as he pulled 2 guns from a kitchen drawer and started firing at the masked men.

"But, Carlos-"

"LEAVE NOW!" After that, he ran towards the door, barely dodging a bullet that came flying his way. He made it out the door and James pulled him over and started running. Because he didn't have any shoes on and his poor balance, he fell and scrapped his knee pretty badly.

"SHIT! James! I can't run. It hurts!" James silently curses under his breath, picks Logan up bridal style, and runs to the car parked about 2 blocks away. Aaron opens the door for James after he sees him carrying Logan.

"What happened?" Jason asked from the drivers seat.

"He fell and scrapped his knee pretty badly. I think Carlos is still in the house,"

"We'll have to come back for him. Drive Jason!" Aaron says as he gets in the passenger seat of the car. When Jason starts driving Logan yells,

"We have to get Carlos! We can't leave him back there!"

"Carlos gave us strict directions that if this ever happened to get you to the safe house. He doesn't want you to get caught up in the gunfire," James explained.

"What about Carlos? He could get _**KILLED**_!" Logan shouted. Aaron turned around to Logan and said,

"Carlos always makes it out alive. Whether you think he is or isn't… he does,"

_**Carlos' POV**_

Knight has some _**DAMN**_ nerve! He probably had them watching my house today. _Damnit! _How could I be so _**STUPID?**_ Knight is going down. I stand up from my hiding place behind the couch and shoot the guys in their backs while they were looking for me. I put the guns down and run a hand over my face. I run upstairs to pack some things real quick. While I was packing, I grabbed my phone and dialed Carter's number.

'Hello?'

'Carter, get some guys down here to get rid of the bodies,'

'We're already on our way. Where are you?'

'I'm just about to leave the house,' I say as I head to my garage.

'Okay. See you at the safe house,' We hang up.

I open the driver's side door, get in, and throw my stuff in the back seat. I pull out and go in the direction of the safe house. I turn my head to the passenger seat and see a pair of _**VERY**_ familiar glasses. Those definitely aren't mine- _Oh My God! _LOGAN! I totally forgot about Logan! I immediately speed up. Fuck the speed limit. My Logie needs me.

_**At The Safe House**_

I quickly get out of the car and use my key to open the door to the safe house. I run down to the basement where I see most of the guys.

"Where is-"

"He's in the kitchen with Tasha," Taylor says. I give him a quick smile and head to the kitchen. I see Logan sitting on the table and Tasha, one of my best members, bandaging Logan's knee.

"Logan!"

_**Logan's POV**_

I'm getting off the table when I hear my name. My head snaps up and I see Carlos with a smile from ear-to-ear. He runs over and picks me up and spins me around, holding me tightly. I throw my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"God! I missed you SO much, baby!" He whispered into my ear.

"I missed you, too!" He sets me down and kisses me "I was so scared! I thought you wouldn't make it!" He gives me small pecks on my lips.

"I know (kiss) I know (kiss). I'm so sorry, baby (kiss). I love you (kiss) so much," He said. I hold his face in my hands and he's holding my waist tightly.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Logie," He hugs me tightly.

"Please…Don't ever leave me like that Carlos. I couldn't take not knowing if you were alive or not," I pull back to look into his eyes.

"I know, Logan. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," A cough in the background breaks us apart.

"Sorry to ruin the moment guys. But, there's an important call for you Carlos," Tasha says as she hands Carlos the phone.

_**Carlos' POV**_

I take the phone from Tasha. Whoever this is better make it quick.

'Hello?'

'Well…I see you survived my little surprise,'

I let go of Logan and walk into the bathroom and close the door.

'…Knight?'

'The one and only'

'I swear, when I find you Knight, I'm gonna fucking kill you,'

He laughs, 'Yea. Sure. Like you'll actually find me. Prison has made me more clever than you'll ever be. By the end of this month, all your territory will be mine,'

'Wait…all you're after is territory?'

'What else would I want dumbass? Your cousin? She's hot but not my type,'

'Keep her out of this. This is between me and you. And I _**WILL**_ find you!'

'Yeah…I'll be waiting,' The line goes dead and I slide down the bathroom door. He's not after Logan. He's not after Logan! I run out of the bathroom and pull Logan into a hug.

"I missed you,"

"Carlos…you were only on the phone for 7 minutes,"

"But, that's 7 minutes away from you," I say while looking into his eyes.

'_Aww!' _Me and Logan turn our heads to see some of the guys' girlfriends.

"Hi, girls,"

"Hey Mr. Romantic!" Savanna, Taylor's girlfriend, says. Marcus, a guy in my Western Territory, came in the kitchen.

"Carlos, group meeting?" He asks me.

"Yeah. Call everyone to the meeting room," He nods and heads out of the kitchen.

I pull Logan in front of me and wrap my arms around his waist while he walks in front of me. When we get to the Meeting Room, I sit at the head of the table and pull Logan into my lap. While I'm waiting for everyone to come in, I wrap my arms tighter around Logan and kiss his neck to his jaw.

"I missed you so much, baby," He giggles.

"You've said that already,"

"Well, I missed you so much I had to say it more than once,"

He laughs, "You're so corny!"

"You love it!"

"True, I do," He kisses me and wraps his arms around my neck. Then my phone vibrates. We pull apart.

"I promise, after this message it goes on silent," Logan laughs and watches as people come into the Meeting Room. I read the message…It's from Kendall…

'_The war is on.'_

**Author's Notes: This took me longer than I thought it would. Anyway, don't forget to review please! I finally put Kendall in, he should probably have his own POV in like 2 or 3 chapters maybe? And sorry for switching POV so much. I didn't realize how much I switched it until I re-read it. So, hope you enjoyed! Review and if I don't update before time, Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!**


	9. There's Always A Fight In Love

**Author's Notes: Okay, So my goal is to update this story once a day this week, until Christmas. Think I can do it? Here's today's! Enjoy : )**

_**Carlos' POV:**_

Me and Logan are headed upstairs when Noah, a guy in my Eastern territory, called my name.

"What Noah? I just wanna go to sleep right now," He hands me a laptop.

"Shay's online," He walks down another hallway. Me and Logan look at each other then run to the room we're staying in, and close the door. We sit on the bed and open the laptop. We see Shay in some sweats with her hair in a ponytail.

"GUYS! Alana (Jason's girlfriend) told me what happened! Logan, are you okay?" She yelled.

He laughs, "I'm fine Shay,"

"Whew! I'm glad you're okay! I was worried about you!"

"Well I'm just fine cousin," I say with a sarcastically.

She laughs, "You know I worry about you too! You just know how to handle it better than Logan does,"

"I know. I'm just messing with you. So how's New Jersey?"

"Eh. Same old, same old. So where's James?"

"Ah, So you're thinking with your hormones again aren't you?"

"Shut up Carlos! I just wanna see my boyfriend! Is that so bad?"

"I was just joking! Chill Shay. I'll go get him," I move to get up but Logan stops me.

"I'll get him. You talk with Shay,"

"What about your knee? I'm not letting you walk on that,"

"Carlos, I'll be fine as long as I don't run. Besides, I think you two have some things to talk about," He walks out of the room. I turn back to the screen.

"He's right you know," She says.

"I know. I can't believe all that happened tonight. He wasn't supposed to see that!" She gives me a _'Really?'_ look. "Okay, well, he wasn't supposed to see that _this soon_"

"We can't control what happens Carlos! He was gonna see it sooner or later! At least now he knows what to expect,"

"True. I got a call from Knight today. He's not after Logan! He's just after my territory! That means Logan is safer than we thought!"

"Carlos, he _**DOES**_ want Logan. He just doesn't know he Logan's with you,"

"What?"

"Kendall is looking for Logan right now, but he doesn't know he's with you. Apparently, Logan does have relatives in Minnesota, but not in our area. That file I dropped off at your house, listed all the areas Kendall is looking in for Logan-"

"So, he does want Logan…he just doesn't know where to look?"

"Exactly. Now let me finish," She looks down at some folders she has. This is why I call her my "go-to girl". I don't know where I'd be without her.

"Logan's parents moved into Logan's grandmother's house. She left them the house when she died 2 years ago. They've only been in the house 3 times before they moved here. Kendall only came to Minnesota when he broke out, to watch over his territory and try to get yours. I don't know how he found out about Logan's relatives, but he did," She stops and looks up.

"Carlos…here's the bad part… Kendall's going after Logan's grandmother's house tomorrow night to find Logan,"

"Shit! Logan's parents! Shay, what the hell am I gonna do? Cant you catch a flight back here tonight?" I beg.

"Sorry Carlos. Unlike you, I'm not emancipated. I can't go anywhere out of the state without my Mom's permission. Plus, I promised my grandparents I'd stay for the whole week," I'm about to reply when Logan comes in with James. James rushes past Logan and hops on the bed,

"SHAY!"

She laughs, "Hey Jamie! I miss you!"

"I miss you more, baby! I feel so lonely with all these other couples around," He turns around when me and Logan start cuddling and I kiss him on the cheek. "See?" He says as he points to us. I face James,

"What?" I ask innocently.

I know its killing him that he can't be with Shay this week. Before Logan came, I used to think James was so pathetic. Whenever Shay would go on trips with her family, he'd be so…depressed. The only time he smiled was when they talked or Face Timed on their laptops. You could tell they're deep in love. I thought love never existed…at least for me. Then, Logan came. Now I can't blame James for acting the way he does.

Even if I'm away from Logan for 5 minutes, I start to miss him. I start to miss his crooked smile, his deep chocolate eyes, his smooth skin, his soft voice, the way he pushes his glasses up with his finger, the way he stutters, the way he blushes, his luscious lips, his-

"CARLOS!" I was so deep in thought, that when I jumped from the scream…I fell on the floor. I get up and see Shay, James, AND Logan laughing. Apparently, Shay's laughing so hard that she's crying.

"Oh God! I wish I would've got that on camera! That was priceless! Wait a minute," She pulls a camera out of her bag, "Okay, do that one more time Carlos!" I blush from embarrassment.

"Shut up Shay! You guys just…surprised me," I say as I sit back on the bed.

"Aw, it's ok, Carlos. It happens to everyone…I'm sure of it," Logan says as he kisses me on the cheek.

"Thanks, Logie," I give kiss him on the lips.

"Aw!" Shay smiles, "You guys are just so cute!" There's yelling in the background. Shay groans, "Sorry, guys. I gotta go. I'll call you guys tomorrow. Love you guys!" Then the screen goes black. James' sighs and gets off the bed.

"I miss her so much!"

"She's just gone for a week. And she said she'll call tomorrow. It'll be like she never left," Logan says.

"I guess so. I'm gonna get some sleep. Night guys," He says as he grabs the laptop and heads out of our room. Me and Logan lay down with his head on my chest and my arm around him.

"Today's been a long day," Logan says.

"I know, baby. Tomorrow's gonna be even harder,"

"Ugh, don't remind me!"

I laugh, "Okay. Night baby,"

"Night Carlos,"

_**Meanwhile: Downstairs In The Basement:**_

_**Carter's POV:**_

I picked up my phone, and dialed the number. I double-checked the door to make sure it's locked. No one's going to interrupt this call.

'Hello?' He says.

'Knight? I found him,'

'Good. Where is he?'

'At one of the safe houses. Carlos is going to take him to one of his other houses a little up North around 10 am tomorrow morning,'

'Ok. Nice job, Carter. I thought you were just a worthless piece of shit. Call me when Carlos leaves the safe house,' He hangs up.

Carlos is gonna get it for beating me all those years ago. I don't come 2nd place to anyone, especially not Carlos Garcia. Soon, he'll realize just who the leader in this gang really is.

_**The Next Day:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

"Wake up, baby. We gotta go," I'm woken up by Carlos kissing me all over my face.

"I'm up. I'm up," He kisses me.

"Mhmm. That's a good way to be woken up," I say as I throw my arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. We better hit the shower while it's free," He picks me up bridal style, I love having a muscular boyfriend, and carried me to the bathroom. He sets me down,

"Time for you, to get cleaned,"

"Well what are we waiting for?" He slides his arms around my waists and closes the door with his foot.

_**2 Hours Later**_

After one of the best showers in history, me and Carlos are on our way to his vacation house up North. I can't believe he has a vacation house. My boyfriend has a vacation house! He pulls up in front of the house.

"I still can't believe you have a vacation house," He laughs,

"You mean, you can't believe _**WE **_have a vacation house!" I look at him weirdly.

"What do you mean?"

"What's mine is yours. This is your house just as much as mine,"

"You're too good for me you know that," I lean over and kiss him.

"More like the other way around. Come on. Lets get settled in. The guys are going to bring your clothes later," We get out of the car and go into the house. He runs off to his office saying he needs to check some files or something. I stay in the kitchen making some hot chocolate. I open one of the top cabinets and grab 2 mugs. I drop them when I hear a voice that calls my name and doesn't belong to Carlos…but belongs to Kendall. I turn around and see the blonde, green eyed monster that's been haunting my thoughts and dreams for months.

"Hello, Logan. Long time no see,"

I don't respond. I'm too shocked to respond. He pulls a gun from behind him.

"I think we have a lot of catching up to do. Now, will you walk with me, or will I have to knock you out and drag you with me," He points the gun to my face. "Come on Logan. You know I'm not afraid to shoot,"

I close my eyes and don't move. I can't move. I'm gonna die. I just hope Carlos knows I love him.

"Well than, guess we can speed up the process. I told you, I always get my revenge. Good -bye, Logan"

_***BANG***_

**Author's Notes: And that's where I end it for now. It took me a little longer to get this together because I had like 5 million ideas in my head. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know and review please!**


	10. I Promise

**Authors Notes: So far so good. Second chapter for this week. One of the comments was actually close to how this chapter is gonna go. Hm, that means I have to put more surprises in this story. No problem. Enjoy : )**

_**Logan's POV**_

_***BANG***_

I hear the gun go off, but I don't feel any pain. Am I dead? Wait, I can't be dead because I didn't feel the bullet go through my skin.

"HOLY SHIT!" I snap my eyes open and see Kendall in the floor gripping his left arm tightly. The gun he was holding just a few seconds ago was near his right foot. I turn around and see Carlos with a gun in his hand and a pissed off expression on his face.

"Logan, go upstairs," Carlos says through his grit teeth. I've learned enough from the first gun show to listen to him. I take one last look at Kendall and run upstairs as fast as I can.

_**Carlos' POV**_

After Logan ran upstairs, I focused all of my attention on that son of a bitch named Kendall Knight.

"What the fuck are you doing here Knight?"

"Taking what's mine,"

"Logan doesn't belong to you asshole. He's mine,"

He scoffs, "You actually think I want him? He's nothing but a worthless whore. That asshole is the reason I was in prison. I know we're enemies and all, but I was doing you a favor!" He's such a fucking asshole! All I wanna do is shoot his brains out. Instead. I kick him in his side.

"I should shoot your fucking brains out right now," I aim the gun to his head. He gives me this cocky smile that makes me wanna shoot him even more.

"I don't think you would do it with Logan in the house, would you?" He raises that damn bushy ass eyebrow of his. But he's right. I wouldn't do that to Logan.

He was so innocent before I brought him into this. This is all my fault. If it wasn't for me flirting with him all the time, he wouldn't have said yes to the date, he wouldn't have had a panic attack, he wouldn't have to had moved out his parents house for the week, he wouldn't have found out about the gang, he wouldn't seen those two guys bre-

_***BANG***_

Shit! The bullet blew past my head just by an inch. I run to the living room and jump behind a couch. He must've picked up his gun while I was thinking. I gotta stop doing that.

"Come on out, Carlos! Don't be such a little bitch!" He taunts.

I bring my head up from behind the couch and shoot close to his right side. He jumps back and hides behind a table. I try to shoot him again, but my gun is out of bullets. I could've sworn I put more in them. All my bullets are upstairs. But I can't lead him to Logan. Then I think about it, and realize I have no choice. I need something to use as a shield. I look around and see a knight.

You know, one of those knight statues that are in medieval castles? My uncle thought it would be a good gift for my choice of _"Business". _I never really understood why he gave it to me until now. A smirk grows on my face as I grab the shield, hold it by my side, and run to the stairs. Gun shots are fired at me, and ricochet to other spots of the room.

"_Thank You Uncle Javier!" _I say in my head. I run upstairs to my room and see Logan in a corner, holding his knees, and rocking back and forth. I quickly reload my gun and lock my bedroom door. I run over to Logan and pull him up. He throws his arms around my neck and clings tightly to me.

"Shh, its okay, baby. It'll be over soon," I whisper to him as I hear him start to cry harder. I look around my room for a way out and stare at a window. I push Logan away gently and put my gun down on the bed. I hold his face in my hands.

"Baby, we don't have much time. We gotta get out of here and go back to the safe house. Do you trust me?"

"Y-Yes. I trust you," I kissed him on his lips and grab my gun. I run over to my desk and pull out a pair of spare keys to my car. I walk over and open the window.

"Carlos? Wh-what are you doing?" Logan stutters.

"You'll see," I reply before I jump out the window. I land perfectly and turn back to look up into the window and see Logan staring wide eyed. I hold out my arms,

"Jump, baby!"

_**Logan's POV**_

"Carlos! Are you crazy!" I say as I keep looking back at the door.

"Logan! You gotta get out of there now! I'll never let you hit the ground!"

I take a deep breath, close my eyes, and reluctantly jump out of the window. I land in a pair of very muscular arms. I look up expecting to see Carlos, but instead I see a pair of emerald green eyes.

"Hello Logan," Those green eyes turn darker.

"Wh-where's Carlos?" I say as I look around. I try to jump out of his arms, but he just held me tighter. He nods his head in a direction,

"Carlos…fell asleep on the job," I look to where he nodded his head and saw Carlos laying there…still. I can feel hot tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Let me go! I want my Carlos!" Kendall turns my body to where I'm thrown over his shoulder.

He starts walking down the street to a black mustang, which I assume is his. My vision starts to get a little blurry from crying. He opens the door to the backseat and throws me in.

"This is payback for all those long months spent in prison," He punched me in my jaw.

I cry even harder. I want Carlos! He closes the door and heads over to the driver's door. He's about to open the door, when a gun goes off and suddenly, his body is leaning against the car. I look out the window and see Carlos, with a bruise on his forehead. He sees me through the window and smiles. He opens the door and helps me out. He leads me over to a motorcycle I'm guessing is his. I look back and see a bloody spot near his left shoulder.

Two shots in one day isn't good. Carlos looks back and says to Kendall,

"I always win," He climbs on the bike and I climb on after him.

_**Back At The Safe House:**_

_**2:00 pm**_

"I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE KENDALL WAS THERE!" Carlos screamed out in fury. I've never seen him get so mad before. I know this isn't really the time to say this…but he looks fucking sexy.

"Carlos, you need to calm down," He stops his pacing and looks at me.

"Calm down? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN LOGAN? YOU WERE HURT AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO WATCH YOU!" He screams at me.

Carlos never screamed at me like that before. Sure, that fight we had yesterday scared me a little…but I've never heard him yell like that. I bring my knees to chest and wrap my arms around them. I never liked yelling. Even if it wasn't directed to me. I feel it's so unnecessary. And it always makes me cry…like now. Tears start to well up in my eyes and one of them spilled out.

He must've noticed because he came running over to me. He removed my hands from around my knees and pulled me up to his arms. I throw my arms around his neck and pull him closer. Now all the tears are falling out.

"Baby…I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean to yell at you. I just got so worked up. You shouldn't have been hurt, especially under my watch. I got so scared. I just felt like it was all my fault. I don't even blame you if you leave me and never talk to me again," I pulled away fast and held his face in my hands. I looked him deep into his eyes,

"Don't _**EVER**_ say that again! We can't control what happens. I love you no matter what and will never leave you! I don't hold you to blame for what happened. But I know you'll make sure it'll never happen again. I know you'll protect me Carlos,"

"I will, baby. I promise,"

_**Meeting Room:**_

_**7:00 pm**_

Carlos and I are in the meeting room. He's sitting at the head of his table with me in the seat next to him. I can feel all eyes on us. I put my head down and squeezed Carlos' hand. He takes a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm gonna say this once and only once. And I wanna truthful answer…Who told Kendall that me and Logan were gonna be at the North house?" No one answers. I can tell Carlos is losing his patience because he removes his hand from mine and rubs his face with both his hands.

"Maybe you guys didn't hear me," He stands up and leans down with his hands on the table "Who the hell notified KENDALL FUCKING KNIGHT that me and Logan were gonna be at the North house?" Carter raises his hand. Carlos shoots a death glare at him and says,

"What Carter?"

"I hate to tell this to you C…but Taylor called Kendall," All of our head immediately turned to Taylor, whose mouth was wide open in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE? I DIDN'T CALL KNIGHT! I DON'T EVEN HAVE HIS NUMBER! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL JUMP OVER THIS TABLE-"

"ENOUGH!" Carlos screamed as Taylor almost leaped over the table. Carlos turned his head to Carter and said,

"Continue,"

"Well, I heard him last night, around 1 am, on the phone, in the den. I was on my way up to bed so late because I watching some movies in the movie room and I lost track of time. The door was cracked and I heard him say something about you going up to house with Logan around 10 am. Then, he ended the call with, _'I'll talk to you later Knight'. _And I left before he came out,"

Carlos sighs and rubs his face with his hands.

"Carlos! You can't believe him man! I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

"Best friend nothing, Taylor! You got Logan involved! He could've been killed!"

"Carlos! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

They start arguing back and forth. Its starting to annoy me that no one but me seems to know the truth. I stand up and yell,

"ENOUGH!" Everyone looks at me. Even Carlos looks surprised that I could yell like that, "Taylor didn't do it…Carter did,"

**Author's Notes: DUN DUN DUN! Lol =P Had to put that! Im thinking about making a sequel to this. Don't worry, its not over yet. Its just a thought for when it is over. Don't forget to review! And tell me if you would like a sequel!**


	11. Sweet Conversations and Bloody Knuckles

**Authors Notes: Im doing pretty good with updating this week!**

**: ) So far, I'm keeping my promise to update daily until Christmas. I got out of school early so maayybbee I'll put up another chapter today. On to the story!**

_**Logan's POV:**_

"HE'S LYING!" Everyone turns their heads to Carter, who's looking dead at me with wide eyes and gritted teeth.

"I know Taylor didn't call him at 1 am because I passed by his door from going to the bathroom, and saw him in his room. So why would I need to lie!" I shout back at him. I don't care if he is a gang member. I hate being called a liar. Besides, I know for a fact he can't touch me. I am dating his boss, remember?

"BECAUSE!"

"Because?" I wait for this idiot to answer.

"Because you have a crush on Taylor! You want him as close to you as possible!"

"Yeah right! Taylor's cool, but not my type. And I love the guy I'm with very much," I grab Carlos' hand and squeeze it tightly. He squeezes back even tighter before he lets go and steps towards Carter.

"You know I don't like liars, Carter. Especially ones who call my boyfriend a liar. Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot your brains out right now," He says as he pulls a gun from under the table. Wow. I should've known that was there. He aims it at Carter.

"HE'S the liar Carlos! I mean, he lied about why he came to Minnesota! He said he was here to get closer to his family that live here! He never told us he slept with Kendall back in Texas!" Carter screamed. Carlos put his gun down and walked in front of Carter.

"You know what Carter? I would believe you,"

Carter takes a deep breath, "Thank y-"

"Except, I never told you Logan had family up here. And I never told you he slept with Kendall. I told you he knew Kendall back in Texas, but never slept with him. And we don't have any files on Logan. You're one sneaky son of a bitch,"

_**Carlos' POV:**_

I punched him. Hard. So hard, that my knuckles are bleeding…and so is jaw.

"WHAT THE HELL, CARLOS?" Carter screamed. I kneed him in his stomach.

"I'm taking my revenge bitch," I whisper to him.

"Taylor, Jason, James, Aaron… come here. EVERYONE ELSE CLEAR OUT…except for you, you backstabbing jackass," As everyone else files out, Jason and Aaron hold Carter by his arms.

"Watch him for a minute," I tell Taylor before I run over and grab Logan's arm. I pull him outside the meeting room and push him against the wall and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Thank you for protecting Taylor. I know it must've taken you a lot to speak up," He puts his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay. I couldn't let him go down for something he didn't do. That wouldn't be right," He says.

I lean down and kiss him. It feels like I haven't kissed him in days. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I tighten my grip on his waist. I sneak my tongue between his lips and roamed through his mouth like it was our first time kissing. I move my tongue to the roof of his mouth. He moans and I hold him even tighter.

"Carlos, wher-" We pull apart when we hear James' voice. We look up and see him blushing like crazy.

"Uh…I'll just…uh, be in the umm, meeting room," He runs back into the meeting room. I look down at Logan and see his cheeks are burning red. I kiss him on his forehead and rub my hands up and down his sides.

"I'll see you back upstairs?" I ask him. He nods and kisses me on the cheek. I reluctantly remove my hands from his waist and turn around to walk down the hallway. He pulls my arm and I turn around,

"Carlos, don't hurt him too bad please? I know he deserved it, but everyone needs a 2nd chance," I don't wanna start an argument with him so I just nod my head and peck his lips before we go in our separate directions.

Back in the meeting room I see Carter tied to a chair and the guys surrounding him.

"Okay. I don't wanna spend all night on this Carter, but I will if necessary. Tell me what you know, now,"

"I'm not spilling anything,"

"Okay. Fine," I walk over to him and punch him in his jaw and make his mouth start bleeding.

"We can do this all night,"

_**Logan's POV**_

_**Carlos and Logan's Room**_

_**2 Hours Later (9:15 pm):**_

It's been 2 hours since I saw Carlos down in the basement. I've heard a couple of screams. I just hope its over. I just wanna crawl into Carlos' arms and fall asleep. And the worst part is that I have school tomorrow. Wait. That's not even the worst part. Carlos is gonna be away for 2 days. Then again, Kendall is dead. So he wont have to go! I turn my eyes away from the TV and see Carlos coming through the door with a bandage wrapped around his knuckles on his right hand. I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly.

"Is your hand okay?" I ask as I pull away to look at it.

"Yea, it's fine. C'mon, we better go to bed. You have school tomorrow," I stop him as he made his way over to the bed.

"Don't you mean '_**WE**_' have school tomorrow?" I ask him.

He takes a deep breath, "No, Logan. I mean you. I had one of my members spy around his headquarters earlier. They called me about an hour ago and told me he was just fine, but his arm is in a sling. That jackass was wearing a bulletproof vest earlier. We have to take on a new plan since Carter probably told him everything. I'm sorry, baby,"

"Carlos! I don't wanna go to school if I know you're not there. I wanna stay with you,"

"Logan, its too dangerous for you to come with me. I can't risk what happened today, or worse, to happen to you. I don't want you getting hurt again. My heart can't take that baby," I grab his face with my hands,

"Sweetie, I don't wanna see you hurt either. I don't ever wanna see you laying on the ground _**motionless**_ ever again. Even if it is a plan or something like that. I wanna be by your side all the time. School isn't important to me if you aren't there walking me to my classes or taking me up to the garden. I could care less about Kendall. I just wanna be with you," I bring his face closer to mine and kiss him deeply. I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I pull away and look him in his eyes. He sighs,

"Okay. Here's what I'll do, for now until Friday, I'll just have some members keep tabs on him and I'll stay with you. But, when Shay gets back Saturday morning, I have to go out and handle it, okay?"

I smile and kiss him once more, "Okay,"

"Good. Now, lets go to sleep. I'm tired as hell," I laugh and we lay on the bed. We lay in our usual position with my head on his chest.

"Goodnight, Carlos,"

"Goodnight, baby,"

_**The Next Day at School (9 am)**_

_**Carlos' POV:**_

"Come on, Carlos! We're gonna be late for 1st period!" Logan says as he drags me through the halls. Everyone stares. Some people have shocked expressions. Some people have happy expressions. And some people have scowls on their faces. I'll deal with that later.

"Baby, its only 9 am. Why are you so hyper to get to class?"

"Because it's school. We're suppose to be in class,"

"YOU have to be in class. Me, on the other hand, can skip class," He stops walking and turns around.

"Carlos, I don't want you failing any of your classes,"

"D's and C's aren't that bad," He comes closer to me,

"Tell you what, for every A you get on quizzes and tests, I'll reward you with anything you want,"

"Anything?" I ask sneakily.

He laughs, "Yes, anything," The bell rings and he turns around to head to class.

"You should get going,"

"I will. I just gotta go to the bathroom first," He sighs and kisses me on the cheek. "Okay, see you at lunch," He walks in and I turn around to the direction of the bathroom.

When I come out of the bathroom, I start walking to my class. While I was walking, something interesting caught my attention. I took a step back and looked closely at the 2 people making out against the door. The guy seems oddly familiar…oh my god. That cheating son of a bitch!

"_**JAMES**_?"

**Authors Notes: Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it : ). Don't forget to review!**


	12. He Didn't Know What He Had, Til She Left

**Author's Notes: I wanna thank you guys for reviewing my stories! I decided to do the sequel. But, I need your guys help with this. Pick 1 of the choices please : ) And, I realized I never said what grade they were in. Anyway, please take this tiny survey and review your answers!**

**Names For The Sequel:**

**A) **My Bad Boy: Sequel

**B) **Save Me Again?

**C) **My Bad Boy…Husband?

**D) **Hold Me Til The Pain Stops

**(If you have anything better, message me or review it. You'll get credit)**

**In The Sequel, What Would You Want To See?**

**A) **At the beginning of the sequel, they're (Carlos, Logan, Shay & James) going to college.

**B) **I skip the college years and go to when they (Carlos, Logan, Shay & James) move in together.

**C) **At the beginning of the sequel, they (Carlos, Logan, Shay & James) start senior year together.

**D)** The sequel starts at the beginning of summer vacation of Senior Year in High School.

**Well, On to the story!**

_**Carlos' POV**_

He pushes the girl away and walks up to me. I hold up my finger,

"You might wanna keep your distance. I'm about 10 seconds away from kicking your ass for cheating on my cousin!" He steps back and holds his hands up as if he were surrendering to me.

I take a deep breath to control my anger, "You have 1 minute to explain why the hell I found you sucking face with some bitch, while my cousin is in New Jersey," The girl steps forward,

"I am not some bitch! Me and James just started dating yesterday,"

"NO WE DIDN'T! I am HAPPILY together with my girlfriend of almost 3 years!" James screams. I turn my attention to the girl,

"You're lucky I don't hit girls, but my cousin does. When I tell her what happened, she'll kick your ass," I turn my head to James' "And yours too,"

"So, I'm not afraid of her!" The girl says. I laugh,

"So, you're not afraid of Shaylah Brown…my cousin?" Her mouth drops and her face pales.

"Uh…I'll see you later, James," She runs off.

That's what I thought. Shay has a reputation of being extremely nice, but if you cross her, or piss her off, she'll beat you down like a professional boxer. Well, it actually depends on how angry she gets. But, when she gets angry, all hell breaks loose.

"No you won't see me later CAUSE I'M NOT DATING YOU!" He screams to her as she ran down the hall. I grab his arm tightly and push him up a stairwell.

"C'mon. We're gonna have a little talk,"

We walk upstairs to the rooftop garden. I close the door.

"Talk. Now,"

"Carlos, I swear to God I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I have nothing to do with her! I was walking down the hallway and I heard her crying. You know how I always ask people what's wrong if they're sad. She said her boyfriend broke up with her last night on the phone. I told her don't worry about it because someone better will come along. She said I think that already happened. And I said what the hell are you talking about. Then she said just shut up and kiss me, and then _**SHE**_ KISSED _**ME**_!" James rambled. He does that when he gets nervous.

"Dude, Shay will **NOT** believe that,"

"She can always tell when people are lying. I know she'll believe me!"

"Correction. Shay believes when people are lying about their **FEELINGS**. You know how she feels about relationships and cheating. You know what happened to her before you! She was completely heartbroken and I promised myself that I'd beat the shit out of the next guy that hurt her. And I really don't wanna beat the shit out of you, James. You're like a brother to me. You know that!"

"Since I'm like a brother to you, you'll have my back, right!" James begged.

"Even if I did, you know Shay would ask for proof. And all I saw were you guys making out. I wouldn't help your case at all bro. The best thing to do is tell her. You know she loves honesty," He takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair.

"Yeah. I guess you're right,"

"I know I am," I say. I open the door and head back downstairs, and walk to my class.

_**After school:**_

_**At the safe house, in Logan and Carlos' room:**_

"Carlos?" I snap out of my thoughts when Logan calls my name.

"What's up, baby?"

"You seem really…out of it lately. What's going on?" He asks.

I lay back on the bed and take a deep breath.

"Logan…I saw something today. Something that can break a relationship,"

"What! What're you talking about? What's going on?" Logan asks as he puts his full attention on me. I sit up and take another deep breath.

"I was on my way back to class from the bathroom when I saw James making out with some chick. Logan, what the hell do I tell Shay?" I say as I rub my hands over my face.

"HE WHAT?" Logan screamed as he jumped off the bed.

"SHHH!" I stand up and place my hand over his mouth.

"You can't tell James I told you!" He takes my hand off of his mouth.

"Fine. I won't tell him you told me, but I _**WILL **_tell Shay!" He runs out of the room to get the laptop. I run after him and grab his arm.

"Wait! Lets give James a chance to tell Shay first, okay?"

"Fine. But, if he doesn't tell her by 8 o'clock, _**WE'RE **_telling her!"

"Okay,"

"Good. Now, I believe we have some tutoring to do," He says as he throws his arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull his body closer to mine.

"Hmm.. Will I get a prize for whatever I get right?"

"Maybe…" He kisses me and I pick him up. He wraps his legs around my waist and I carry him to our room, locking the door. Don't want anyone interrupting our…'study session'

_**3 Hours Later (6:00 pm)**_

After me and Logan's 'study session' I headed to James' room. I knock on the door and wait for him to open it.

"Come in!" I open the door and see James sitting on his bed, smiling at his laptop.

"Hey, James. Is that Shay?"

"Yea! Wanna talk to her?"

"Uh, I'll talk to her later. Can I have a word with you James?"

"Uh, yea. Sure" He turns his head back to the screen. "I'll be right back, baby," I hear Shay reply, "Ok. HEY CARLOS!"

"HEY SHAY!" Me and James step outside of his room and he closes the door.

"What's up, C?"

"Did you tell her, James?" I say bluntly. I wanna get straight to the point.

"I was actually just about to tell her before you came in," He says while he crossed his arms.

"Oh," Now I feel stupid. "Well, carry on then,"

_**Logan and Carlos' Room**_

_**8:00 pm**_

"LOGAN!" Shay yells at the screen.

"SHAY! We miss you, Shay!"

"Yea! It's too quite around here," I say.

"Ha Ha Ha. You're so funny, Carlos. You should be a comedian,"

She jokes.

"I know. I've been thinking about it," I say while wrapping my arms around Logan's waist. Right now, me and Logan are sitting in our room chatting with Shay. Me and Logan are sitting on our bed, him sitting between my legs. Shay seems to be smiling and laughing a lot for finding out her boyfriend kissed another girl. Something isn't right.

"Hey, Shay. How you holding up?" Logan asked. She gave us this confused look.

"Holding up about what?"

"…Didn't James tell you?" I ask slowly.

"…Tell me what? You guys are scaring me," She answers.

"That lying, backstabbing, son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill him!" I get up, about to head to James' room and beat the shit out of him. But, Logan pulls my arm back.

"Carlos, calm down! Think logically. Shouldn't you tell Shay first before you beat James to a pulp?"

"Logan, there is no easy way to tell her!" I turn my head to the screen and look Shay in the eyes, "I saw James kissing another girl at school today. I'm sorry, Shay,"

Her face drops and her eyes start to water. I feel so bad for having to be the one to tell her. Anyone who met Shay and James could automatically tell they loved each other. It took a while for Shay to trust someone as much as she trusts James…or _trusted_ James.

"What?" She whispers. So soft I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"I'm so sorry, Shay,"

"I-I gotta go. I'll talk to you guys later," The screen goes blank.

I fall back on the bed and cover my eyes with my hands.

"What did I do?" I groan.

"You did the right thing, babe. C'mon. Lets get some sleep,"

I wrap Logan in my arms and snuggle up to him. Unlike James, I know what I have and I'm never gonna let him go.

_**Thursday Afternoon**_

_**2:30 pm **_

_**Shay's POV**_

I can't believe him. I actually _**TRUSTED**_ him! When he told me he wouldn't hurt me like my last boyfriend did, I believed him. He's nothing but a two-timing, lying, bastard. I actually persuaded my Mom to let me go back to Minnesota by myself while she stays in New Jersey for the rest of the week. I took a cab from the airport to the safe house.

Now, I'm sitting in James' room. He's gonna get the surprise of his life. I'm so glad school ends early today. I can't wait any longer. The doorknob starts to move, and the door opens. James comes in and just stares.

"Hi, baby. Glad to see me?" I stand up with my hands on my hips. He's gonna get it.

"…Shay? Is that you?" He steps a little closer.

"In the flesh,"

"SHAY!" He runs over and picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him loosely. He can tell something is wrong, so he sets me down and stares at me with his hands on my waist.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"James… you know I hate liars and cheaters,"

"Yea…and?" I can't believe him.

"And? Carlos told me what you did James,"

"WHAT? Shay! I swear she kissed me!" He yelled.

"Yeah right, James! You're the pretty boy of the school! How the hell can you actually think I'll believe you!" I push away from his hold.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME!"

"I COULD TRUST YOU, IF YOU JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH!" That shuts him up.

"Last night…we talked for 3 hours straight about sports, music, movies, family, games, school, AND EVEN _**HAIR PRODUCTS**_AND YOU COULDN'T TELL ME YOU KISSED ANOTHER GIRL?" He starts to look down at the ground.

"You know, James, if you would've told me, I would've been sad, but not angry because you would've been honest with me. But, the fact that I had to hear it from my _**COUSIN, **_proves that there's not an honest bone in your body!" He comes closer to me.

"Shay! Just please give me another chance," I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, James. You know how I feel about 2nd chances-"

"STOP DOING THAT! STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING COWARD" I step up to him and punch him in his eye.

"SHIT!"

"You must have forgotten that I've been through hell and back. You've only been in this gang for 3 years, James. I've been in it for my whole life. You need to remember who the real fighter is," I leave it at that. I walk out his room and run upstairs to Carlos and Logan's room. I knock on the door. Logan opens the door.

"Shay! What're you doing her-" He stops as I throw my arms around his neck.

"I broke up with him, Logan," I start crying hard. It's like…uncontrollable. He wraps his arms around my waist and hugs me tightly.

"Oh, Shay. I'm so sorry," He says. Carlos comes from their closet.

"Logan who-" He takes a look at me, "Shay? Arent you supposed to be in New Jersey?" I pull away from Logan.

"I talked my Mom into coming back here while she stays in Jersey. I was planning to come back before you told me what happened. I just broke up with James," He runs over and hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Shay. He doesn't deserve you. Hey, how about we have a movie night with ice cream? You, me and Logan," I pull away and sigh,

"Thanks, Carlos. But, I'm just gonna catch up on some work. I'll see you guys later," I kiss both of them on the cheek and leave.

_**Logan's POV**_

_**Carlos & Logan's room:**_

_**(7:30 pm)**_

"I feel so bad for Shay," Carlos says as he throws his arm around me and pulls me closer to him.

"Yea," I say as I zone into space.

"Baby, what's up with you? You've been zoning out ever since lunch," I sit up against the headboard.

"Nothing," I say as my voice squeaks. Carlos sighs and sits next to me.

"What is it, babe?" I take a piece of paper out of my pocket and hand it to him. He looks at me before he unfolds it and reads it out loud.

'_Thought you could get away that easily? You forgot about my skills, Logan. I'll get my revenge on you and your boyfriend, if it's the last thing I do._

_~Kendall Knight'_

**Author's Notes: Hope you enjoyed the chapter : ) I decided to focus more on Shay and James this chapter. Don't forget to review and take that poll or survey, whatever you wanna call it, at the beginning of the story. Hope you enjoyed : )**


	13. Not As Easy As It Seems

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys like this chapter! It has a couple of surprises. Hope you enjoy! ( :**

_**Carlos' POV:**_

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yell as I get up from the bed and re-read the note. Knight has done it this time. He's gonna get it…and I'm gonna make sure he gets it from me. Logan stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder. I can feel how much he's shaking. I know it's out of fear, but I don't know if he's scared of the note…or me.

"Carlos, calm down. It's just a note," My head snaps toward him.

"Just a note? Logan, he _**THREATENED **_you! Stop trying to see the bright side to things! Your life is in danger, Logan. This isn't something to take so easily!" I shrug his hand off my shoulder and grab his hands.

"Look Logan, you and me know Kendall always sticks to his word. I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you-"

"I don't wanna lose you either, Carlos? Did you ever think of how I felt about you being in this gang? I could lose you at any moment. Sometimes I have nightmares about losing you. I don't want that to come true, Carlos!" Logan interrupts.

"And it won't, baby. I'll always have a weapon and some of my guys with me,"

"Promise?" He removes his hands from mine and puts them on my shoulders.

"Promise,"

_**Friday Morning (9:00 am)**_

_**Logan's Locker:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

I'm at my locker packing my stuff for class, when a pair of muscular arms wrap around my waist, and a strong scent of a familiar cologne flows to my nose. I can feel his breath at my ear.

"Hey, Baby,"

"Hi, Carlos," I turn around and kiss him. I pull away before he can take the kiss further. He pouts at my action and kisses me on my forehead. Jason and 2 other guys walk up behind him.

"Who are they?" I ask as I move my eyes toward their direction.

"This is Josh," He said as he pointed to a guy wearing a black cap backwards, an American Eagle shirt, a varsity jacket, blue jeans and white Converses. "This is Adam," next he pointed to a guy with a bit of a beard, a black beanie, a gray shirt with a scarf attached, black skinny jeans with a chain, and black boots, "and you know Jason"

I wave to them and my attention returns to Carlos.

"Can I talk to you for a minute…privately?"

"Uh, yeah," He turns to them, "Give us a minute guys?" They nod their heads and walk down the hall.

"What are they doing here? I've never seen them here or at the house before," I say once the guys are out of earshot. He rubs his hands up and down my sides.

"Josh and Jason are gonna be walking you to the classes we don't have together and Adam is gonna be keeping watch outside the school with Aaron and Taylor,"

"What? You got me BABYSITTERS!" I yell. Carlos shushes me and pulls me into the janitor's closet.

"Logan, I want you to be safe!" I pull away from his hold.

"By getting me BABYSITTERS, CARLOS! Do you really think I can't protect myself?" I say while crossing his arms. To be honest, I'm more disappointed than mad. Am I really that much of a weakling? His eyes get wide and he starts shaking his head.

"Logie, I never meant for you to take it that way! I know you can protect yourself-"

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I just want you to have extra protection! I know you're not comfortable with holding a gun, so the guys are your extra protection. I told you I don't want anything to happen to you babe," He place his hands on my waist and uses his puppy dog eyes on me. I sigh,

"Fine. But, they have to have a little bit of distance from me,"

"But, Lo-"

"Carlos," I cross my arms and look at him seriously, "If you don't tell them to give me a little distance, I'll do something I know you'll hate,"

"Like what?" He arches his eyebrow.

I smirk, "I won't kiss you, or do anything else romantic with you, for a month,"

"Fine!" He says quickly. I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you. I'll see you at lunch," I say as I leave the janitor's closet and head to class…with Jason and Adam.

_**Lunch Time**_

I walk into the cafeteria and I see Shay, Camille, and Stephanie. Carlos texted me that he was gonna be a little late to lunch, so I decide to see what they're up to. I walk up to the table and sit across from Shay.

"Hey girls," Camille and Stephanie break out into smiles.

"LOGAN!" They both scream. I laugh as they stretch over the table and give me a hug.

"Logan! It's been like FOREVER since we actually talked!" Stephanie said.

"I know. I've just been very…busy," I say shyly.

"Busy banging that sexy boyfriend of yours, huh?" Camille asks.

"Camille!" I yell "Me and Carlos haven't…did it yet," I look down to hide my blushing cheeks.

"Really! I thought you guys would've did it by now," Shay says as she picks at her fries.

"Well, I mean…we've come close to- wait. No. I am **NOT** going to talk about me and Carlos' sex life," I say shaking my head.

"Aw! Why not?" Stephanie cries.

"Because it's between ME and CARLOS!"

"Awww! You're no fun!" Camille says before throwing a fry at me. I dodge it,

"Hey!" We all laugh. It feels good to laugh like this. After everything that's been happening, this just feels so…relaxing. I hear a voice behind me,

"Hey, Camille. Can I sit here?"

"Sure!" Camille says. The girl takes a seat next to me. I'm digging in my book bag for my phone so I don't really see her, "Oh! Jo this is Logan. Logan this is Jo. She's new here!" After hearing that name, my head snaps up and I see a face I've known since 2nd grade.

"Jo? Jo Taylor?" I say standing up. She stands up too.

"Oh. My. God. Logan? Logan Mitchell?" She jumps and hugs me tightly and I hug her back.

I've known Jo since 2nd grade and we've been best friends since. Well…before she transferred high schools back in Texas. Why? Because she got involved with Kendall Knight. Let's just say, she didn't take the break up easily. She slept with him on their 2nd date and Kendall labeled her as a slut, and the rumor swept through the school within 2 days. She had to change her number because of the hate mail. Eventually, she had to change schools. I haven't seen her since sophomore year. I pull back.

"Jo what are you doing here!"

"My parents decided to move up to Minnesota. What about you?"

"Oh, my parents wanted to be closer to family," I answer while rubbing the back of my neck and looking down at my shoes. Me and Jo sit back down.

"So, what has my Logie been up to lately?" Jo asks. I was about to answer when Stephanie answers for me.

"Spending time with his sexy boyfriend," Jo's eyes widen and her mouth break out into a huge smile.

"Really! When do I get to meet this sexy boyfriend?" Jo asked. When I was gonna answer, I feel a pair of lips press against my cheek.

"Hey, baby," Carlos says as he sits on my left side, "Hey Shay, Camille, Stephanie…girl I don't know," He says as he finally notices Jo.

"Carlos, this is Jo Taylor. She's new here, but we grew up in Texas together. Jo, this is Carlos Garcia," I say. Carlos reaches past me and shakes her hand.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Logan's boyfriend and Shay's cousin, Carlos,"

"Hi! Nice to meet you too. You two are cousins?" She asks as she points between Carlos and Shay.

"Yea. It's a shock to me, too. Who knew someone as fine as me could be related to, Carlos," Shay jokes. We all laugh except for Carlos.

"Ha. Ha. You're SO funny, Shay," He says sarcastically.

"I know. You don't have to remind me," She says as she eats a fry. Lunch goes on pretty much like that. We talk. We laugh. And we eat what looked to be edible. Me and Jo looked at our schedules and noticed we had the same afternoon classes. As we all walk out the cafeteria, Carlos stops. I turn around.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"I think I left my phone outside," he said as he pats his pockets.

"Well, go look for it. We'll wait for you. The bell doesn't ring for like another 12 minutes," Jo says.

"Okay. I'll be right back," He says. He kisses my cheek and runs off.

"Aw! You two are so cute together!" Jo states.

I laugh, "Thanks,"

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost a week,"

"A week! I thought maybe like 3 months!" She yells.

"I know. We just have that… I don't know…connection. I feel safe around him," After everything that has happened, I do feel safe around Carlos. When he holds me tight in his strong arms, I just feel like nothing can hurt me. As long as I have him I know I'll be alright.

"Aw! You-"

_***BANG***_

Me and Jo run to the door of the cafeteria, that leads you outside. We see Adam and Josh shooting at something…or someone…and Aaron, Taylor, and Jason are kneeling on the ground. Jason looks up at me and Jo with worry and fear in his eyes. Oh My God. I drop my book bag and run outside with Jo on my tail. We drop down next to Taylor and see Carlos on the ground with a dark red stain near his right shoulder.

"CARLOS! Oh my God! WHAT HAPPENED?" I scream as tears run down my eyes and my hands cradle his face.

"I was…getting my phone…and- UGH!" He couldn't finish his sentence as the pain from the bullet goes through his body. Taylor finishes for him.

"One of Kendall's members attacked us and shot at Carlos before he could fire his gun. Ambulance is on its way," He says as he hangs up his phone.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be fine, I promise,"

The ambulance comes and picks him up. I try to get in but they said only family, so Shay and James rode instead. Me, Taylor, Jo, Camille and Jason rode in one car. While Josh, Adam, Aaron and Stephanie rode in another. When we got to the hospital, we couldn't go in his room because they were doing surgery on his shoulder. They decided to wait in the waiting room, while I sat in by the hallway. All I can do is pray and believe he'll be okay…It's not as easy as it seems.

**Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review this and the My Bad Boy: Sequel Survey. Voting ends on Monday! Thanks for reading : )**


	14. Spanish Goodbyes

**Author's Notes: Sorry for skipping Saturday and Sunday, but it was Christmas Eve and Christmas, so I fell kinda busy. Hope you guys had a merry Christmas, and think of this as a late Christmas gift!**

_**Logan's POV:**_

It's been 2 hours and we haven't heard a thing from the doctor yet. Everyone's been trying to comfort me. Even my parents came. I didn't really think they cared for me and Carlos' relationship. I guess feelings change when people get shot. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn around and see Shay. She has 2 cups of coffee in her hand. She hands one of the cups to me and sits down against the wall next to me.

"How you holding up?" She asks.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're his cousin. You've known him way longer than I have," I say. She takes a sip of her coffee and looks me in the eyes.

"Because I'm use to this. Since I was little, I've been in and out of the hospital visiting friends or family that was here because of this gang shit. Eventually I got used to it, so everyone just kinda backed off. But, you…you're not used to it. This is your first time ever experiencing the one you love with all your heart being in a hospital and knowing that things will never be the same," A tear flows down her cheek. Before I could say something to comfort her, I see the doctor walk down the hall. I stand and run to him.

"How is he?" I ask. Shay runs up next to me looking at the doctor with hope in his eyes.

"He's doing just fine. The surgery went according to plan. He's welcome to have visitors, but he's asking for a Logan?" A smile breaks out on my face.

"That's me!" I shout.

The doctor, Dr. Peters, smiles, "He's in room 208," Then he turns around and walks down another hall. I turn to Shay and see her smile.

"You go talk to him and I'll tell everyone the good news," She said.

"Thanks!" I run off down the hall. Room 200, 202, 204, 206…208! I stop in front of the door and reach for the doorknob. I open the door and see Carlos staring up at the ceiling. He turns his head to the door when he sees me come in.

"Carlos!" I run over to his bed and hug him as best as I can without hurting him more than he already is. He hugs me with his good arm.

"Hey, baby. I told you I'd be fine," I pull back and give him a crazy look.

"Fine? Carlos, you call this_** FINE**_? You were _**SHOT**_! Your arm is in _**sling!**_" I yell at him.

"From where I see it, it could've been worse. He could've shot me on my left side. Then the bullet would've hit closer to my heart-" I stop him from finishing that dreadful sentence.

"You're right. It could've been worse. I'm so glad you're alive. I don't know what I would've done if you…" Tears start pouring out of my eyes. He places is hand, on the good arm, on my cheek and wipes my tears.

"But I didn't. I'm still here, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I promise," He brings my face closer to his and kisses me. He slides his hand down to my side and I bring my hands to his neck. Whenever we kiss, it's like everything melts away. It's like everything is blocked out…well, except the speed up on his heart monitor. I pull away and smile at him. He ducks his head to hide his blush.

"That _**IS**_ pretty embarrassing,"

"Told you!" He looks back at me and laughs. He scoots over and pats the bed.

"Slide in," I climb in and he puts his good arm around me and kisses my forehead.

"Thank you, Carlos," I say after a couple minutes of silence.

"For what?" He asked.

"For protecting me so many times. After what happened today, I'm perfectly fine with Adam and Josh walking me to my classes. I didn't really know what danger we were in before this happened. I mean, I knew we were in danger since the 2 guys at your house and that whole Carter thing, but I thought we'd be safe at school,"

"Kendall doesn't care where we are, babe. If he sees a chance to hurt his enemies, he'll take it. I don't ever wanna see you in the hospital again. I had Adam and Josh walk you to your classes because I love you. I don't want you to be hurt like me," He explained.

"I love you, too" We both lean in and kiss. As soon as our lips met, the door opened and James' head popped in.

"Hey, lovebirds," We pull apart and turn our heads.

"Hey, James," Carlos says.

"Can we come in? There's some more people that wanna see you," James asks.

"Yea, send them in,"

James' takes his head out the doorway and closes the door. I start to get off the bed when Carlos pulls my arm back.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"You're gonna have a lot guests. It's gonna get crowded,"

"And that's why you're sitting on the bed, next to me," He says before he kisses my forehead. I love these moments with Carlos. Where every problem is forgotten and we can actually act like a normal couple. About5 minutes later, the door opened and Shay came in.

"Hey, you two,"

"Hey, Shay," Carlos says. She comes to Carlos' side of the bed.

"How you feeling 'Los?"

"I'm okay. My arm just hurts when I move it,"

"I know. I've been there before remember? Anyway, the doctor told me to tell you to keep it easy over the next 6 weeks. This means, no basketball, football, soccer, baseball, or any other kind of sport. AND no gun practice," She explained.

"Shay! How am I supposed to work on tomorrow?" Carlos asked.

"I'll take care of Kendall and Logan will take care of you. Right, Logan?" Shay asked me.

"Of course. You know I will!" I reply.

"See? Don't worry, Carlos. I'll take some guys from each territory and we'll pay Knight a little visit tomorrow morning when he's doing his rounds in the woods. Trust me, nothing will go wrong," Shay said.

_**Later At the Safe House: (Midnight)**_

_**Logan & Carlos: (Their room)**_

_**Carlos' POV:**_

"Carlos, would you stop worrying. Shay said she would handle it," Logan said.

"I know. It's just that, I have this feeling that something bad is gonna happen," I tell him. He climbs back into bed and hands me a bottle of water.

"Has Shay ever failed something like this before?" He asked me.

"No,"

"Then she won't fail now. Besides, she's taking a lot of guys with her. She'll be safe. Don't worry about it,"

The door opens and Shay walks in.

"Hey, guys. We're about to go to the woods where Kendall does his rounds,"

Me and Logan get up and hug Shay.

"Buena suerte, prima," (_Translation: 'Good luck, cousin'_) I say. We pull back and she smiles.

"Gracias, primo," (_Translation: 'Thanks, cousin'_) she replies. "I'll see you guys later," She turns around and opens the door. Before she steps out, she turns around and looks at me, "No te preocupes por mí, Carlos. Voy a estar bien. Te lo prometo. Te quiero, primo. Nos vemos más tarde," (_Translation: 'Don't worry about me, Carlos. I'll be fine. I promise. I love you, cousin. See you later'_) She turns back around and leaves the room. Me and Logan lay back down on the bed with his head on my chest and my good arm wrapped around him.

"You know, you sound pretty sexy when you're peaking Spanish,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. A lot," He says while he blushes.

"Hmm, okay. Well, Usted es la persona más hermosa que jamás haya caminado sobre la Tierra," I tell him. He looks up at me.

"I don't know much Spanish, but I think I heard the words 'beautiful, you, and Earth'" I laugh and kiss him on his forehead.

"I said, 'You're the most beautiful person that ever walked this Earth'" He kisses my cheek and smiles at me.

"You're too sweet,"

"I try," I smile and he laughs. He puts his head back on my chest and we both fall into a deep sleep.

_**Around 4:30 am:**_

'_Riiiinnnnnggg' _At around 4:30 in the morning, my phone rings. I remove my good arm from around Logan and pick it up.

"Hello?" I say in a groggy voice. Can you blame me? It's 4:30 in the _**morning**_.

"Carlos, we have a problem," James says.

"Ugh, what now?"

"…Kendall has Shay,"

**Author's Notes: Again, I'm sorry I didn't post this on Xmas Eve, but I got a little busy with the gifts and all. Hope you guys had a GREAT Xmas. And happy Kwanzaa and Hanukkah to those of you who celebrate. Don't forget to review!**


	15. We Can't Always Be Strong

**Author's Notes: Since it's Christmas vacation, I have a lot of free time since I don't have school. That's why I'm posting 2 chapters up today. And to make up to you guys from this weekend. Enjoy!**

_**Carlos' POV:**_

"_**HE WHAT?**_" I scream. I completely forget that Logan is sleeping on my chest until his eyes snap open and his head falls off of my chest when I sat up. I hiss from sitting up too fast.

"Carlos, what's going on?" Logan asks sleepily while he rubs his eyes. I hold up my finger.

"We were heading back through the woods after we took care of some of the members, and Knight grabbed her when she was looking to see if everyone was heading out," James said through the phone. I can't believe it. My cousin is kidnapped by Knight. All because I wasn't fast enough to fire my gun yesterday.

"I want everyone back here at the safe house now!" I yell through the phone.

"We're on our way," He said before he hung up. I throw my phone on the bed and walk over to the door. Before I could open it, Logan stops me by putting his hand on my good shoulder.

"Carlos, what the hell is going on?" I turn around and face him with tears in my eyes.

"Kendall has Shay,"

_**Logan's POV:**_

I pull him into a hug and bring his head down to my shoulder. His good arm wraps around my waist and pulls me closer to him. I can feel his tears leak through my shirt. I can feel his body shaking from crying so hard.

"Carlos, it's gonna be okay. She's gonna find her way back. Shh, it'll be fine," I tell him. I hear him say something, but he's crying so hard that it's incomprehensible.

"What was that, babe?" I ask him.

"I-I said…it's all m-my f-f-fault," He cries. I carefully grab his head and make him look me in my eyes.

"Carlos Garcia, you listen to me and listen good. This is no way at all your fault," I tell him.

"Yes it is, Logan! If I would've fired my gun before that dude did yesterday, my arm wouldn't be in a sling, I would've went to those woods and Shay would still be here! It's all because of me,"

"Did you tell Kendall to kidnap Shay?"

"NO!"

"Then you have absolutely nothing to do with it. We'll get her back soon. I promise,"

_**An Hour Later:**_

_**In The Meeting Room:**_

Once all the guys came back from the woods, we all met in the meeting room. Carlos stood at the head of the table with me right beside him. His eyes are bloodshot from crying so much. The whole room is silent, except for a couple of sniffles here and there.

"Look guys," Carlos says in a scratchy voice, "I can't stand here and try to be the strong and tough gang leader right now. When James called, all I wanted to do was cry, but we have to come up with a plan. Luckily," He puts his good arm around my shoulders and draws me close "My Logie here, has a plan that can get our Shay back by Monday at least. So, Logan will take over from here," He steps back and pushes me forward a little, before giving me a little smile.

"Well, when I used to come up to Minnesota for the summers, I would tutor this little girl named Katie-"

"Who is that?" One of the younger members shout out. Carlos steps up and yells,

"Let him finish and you'll find out! Don't interrupt again!" He turns to me, "Sorry, baby. Finish what you were saying," He steps back again.

"Katie always looked up to me and would call me a better brother than her real one…Kendall Knight. We were really close during the summers and I saw her the day I moved here. Now, she absolutely hates Kendall because he's constantly hurting people for no reason and she'd do anything to hurt him as much as he hurt other people. Even though she hates him, Kendall loves her because he sees her as a way to pass down all his gang leader traits when he's done leading. I called her about 30 minutes ago with a plan of us kinda 'kidnapping' her,"

"What do you mean by 'kind of'?" Taylor asked.

"As in we don't really take her. She comes with us willingly, but make Kendall think we actually took her," I answer.

"It's a great idea. But, what if Kendall knows she'd go with you because she thinks of you as a brother?" Aaron asked.

"He doesn't know I tutored her. Katie is kind of secretive with Kendall. When Kendall would visit, he'd stay in a hotel and I took her to a library far from the hotel to tutor her," I answer.

"How do we exactly get Shay back?" Jason asked.

"Knowing Kendall, he'll call saying how he has Shay and that the only way we get her back is by giving him something he wants. That's when we tell him we have his sister. We set up a meeting place and we get Shay back,"

"And what if he doesn't want Katie back? What if he miraculously decides not to love her anymore?" Adam asked.

"He tells and writes down all his plans and gang secrets for Katie. She knows exactly what Kendall will do, where he'll go and all his secrets. She said she'd be happy to bring everything he gave to her. She said she'd leave her cell phone, laptop, and iPod just incase you don't trust her. She said she'd even let you do a body search. From where I see it, Knight's going down," I say as I smirk sneakily. Taylor smiles and high fives me.

"I gotta say, I never thought you'd have it in you, Logan. I'm in," he said.

"So am I," James, Aaron, and Jason say. Everyone shouted "yeah" in agreement. Carlos steps up and wraps his good arm around my waist.

"So we're all good with this plan?" Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. We pick up Katie at 6:45 am, which is in an hour and 15 minutes. Me, Taylor, Jason, and Aaron will go with Logan to go pick Katie up. I want James, Marcus, Luke, Adam, and Tasha to set up a room for her by the time we get back. Understand?" Everyone nods their heads. "Alright, go get some sleep guys. We've got a long weekend ahead of us," Me and Carlos wait for everyone to leave the room before we go into the kitchen to fix something to eat before we get ready to get Katie.

I open the fridge and I feel a pair of strong of strong arms wrap around my waist. I start to smile until I realize, Carlos can't wrap _**both**_ of his arms around because he has one in a sling. I turn around quickly and see James. He brings his face closer to mine and moves his lips to my ear,

"You looked so hot tonight, Logie," He moves his hands up and down my sides like Carlos would do, but rough and sloppy. I try to push him away, but he would just hold me tighter.

"James. James let me go!...James! STOP!" He starts kissing and biting and sucking me on my neck. His hands grab my sides tighter. I can tell there are gonna be marks there.

"James! Let go!" I knee him in his privates. He keels over and drops to the floor. I run out to the hallway and look back to see if he's following me. While I'm looking back I run into something. I fall on my ass.

"Logan! Baby, are you okay?" I look up and see Carlos and Taylor helping me up.

"Yea. I'm o-okay," I squeak.

"Then what these marks on your neck?" Taylor asked me. I can feel tears start to grow in my eyes. I throw my arms around Carlos' neck and hug him tightly.

"Baby, what happened?"

"J-Ja-James…i-in t-the ki-kitchen," I cry.

"James did this?" He says as he rubs the marks on my neck. I nod my head and pull back.

"Can we just pick up something to eat on the way there?" I ask him.

"Yea. Of course, baby. Go upstairs and get ready. I'll be up in a minute," He kisses me and I run upstairs.

_**Carlos' POV:**_

After Logan ran upstairs, me and Taylor run to the kitchen where we see James throwing up. We take some steps back and wait until he's done to walk towards him and help him up.

I sigh, "You're drunk, James,"

"…I know. I just miss her so much, Carlitos,"

"We all do. But, hurting my boyfriend doesn't help the pain,"

"Yea…I'm sorry about that Car-" Before he could finish talking, he runs to the garbage and finishes throwing up whatever was I left in his stomach. I sigh and turn to Taylor,

"When he finishes , can you help him to his room?"

"Sure, Car," I turn around and head back upstairs to get ready to pick up Katie. Now I have to babysit James before he becomes a drunk. Ugh, this is gonna be a long week.

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed : ) Don't forget to review! Oh! And I tallied up the votes from the survey. The title for the sequel is *drum roll* "My Good Boy" and the plot will be *drum roll again* Following Carlos, Logan, Shay, & James through their adult years (skipping college) Thanks to those of you who voted! Love you guys!**


	16. Love Is Never A Mistake

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me if the story is getting boring or anything. The reviews help a lot guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Carlos' POV:**_

After dealing with James, I run upstairs to me and Logan's room. When I get there, I don't see him in the room.

"Logan?" I call out.

"In the bathroom!" I hear him shout from next door. I step out of our room and open the door to the bathroom. I see him looking at his neck in the mirror. I walk over to him and place my good hand on his left hip.

"You okay?" I ask him. He nods his head,

"I'm fine. Just a little shaky. I've never seen him like that,"

"Me either. He's just missing Shay," I tell him. He turns around and looks at me,

"Carlos, we're all missing Shay. That doesn't mean he has to get like that," He said.

"It's different for James. He was already missing her when they broke up. After what just happened, this is making him even more depressed. He didn't mean to do what he did, baby. He was just drunk," I explain. I know James honestly didn't mean any harm to Logan. He just has a tendency to act before he thinks and not wanting to deal with the consequences.

He sighs and puts his arms around my neck, "I hope he feels better soon,"

"Me too, baby. Me too," I kiss his forehead and close the bathroom door. Might as well shower together while we're here, right? ;)

_**Katie Knight's House:**_

_**6:40 am:**_

Taylor pulls the car up to this white house with a porch and a swing. I've been in this neighborhood once or twice. It's comfy and expensive.

"You sure this is the right house?" Aaron asked.

"Yea. This is the address she texted me," Logan replied. We get out of the car and Logan knocks on the door. A short, skinny girl with big brown eyes and brunette hair opens the door.

"Logan!" She jumps up and hugs Logan. He laughs and smiles.

"Hey, Katie!" She pulls back from the hug and turns to me.

"You must be Carlos. You don't have to worry about me spying or anything. I absolutely hate Kendall. He's the biggest asshole ever,"

"Hey! Language, Katie" Logan said as he pointed his finger at her.

"Sorry, Loges. You guys can come in and have a seat on the couch while I finish packing," She moves aside and lets us in. She leads us to the living room and our mouths drop. She has the biggest TV I've ever seen. Logan puts 2 fingers under my chin and pushes my chin up to close my mouth.

"You guys are drooling," Logan says while he and Katie laughs.

"Kendall gave it to me as a sorry gift for forgetting my birthday a year ago. I hardly even watch it," Katie said.

"We'll help you get your bags," Taylor said. Taylor, Jason, and Aaron went upstairs with Katie while me and Logan stayed down here. I wrap my arm around Logan's waist and pull him close.

"I'm sorry," I whisper in his ear.

"For what?" He pulls his head back and looks me in my eyes.

"For not protecting you from James,"

"Don't worry about it. Like you said, he's just going through a rough time with Shay,"

"I know, but I should've been in the kitchen with you instead of speaking to Taylor,"

"Hey, things happen. It's not your fault. End of discussion," He leans up and kisses me before he pulls out of my hold and walks up the stairs.

_**Back at the Safe House**_

"And this is where you'll be staying," I say as I open the door to Katie's room. It's a simple, ordinary room. It has a bed, a dresser, a bedside table with a lamp, a mirror and a TV. She walks in and sets her bag on the bed.

"Thanks," I walk out of her room and get ready to close her door when she calls my name. I turn around and see her taking a torn up notebook stuffed with papers out of her bag. She walks over and hands it to me.

"This is a little present for including me on taking Kendall down," I look at the front of the book and see it's titled _'Gang Secrets & Plans' _in messy, yet understandable, handwriting. My eyes grow wide and I turn to look at her and see her smiling.

"Thank you, Katie! You must really hate your brother, huh?"

"I don't hate him, Carlos…I despise him. See you later," She closes the door and I look down at the notebook in my hands and smile. I start running down the stairs and yelling,

"TAYLOR! JASON! AARON! YOU GUYS!" Taylor and Logan come running up to me with Jason and Aaron right behind them.

"What's wrong, babe?" Logan asks as he puts his hands on my good shoulder.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Everything is perfect! Look at what Katie gave me!" I hand the notebook over to Taylor and everyone reads over his shoulder.

"Oh HELL YEAH! KNIGHT IS GOING _**DOWN**_!" Taylor yelled as me and him high-fived, with my good hand of course. I wrap my arm around Logan and kiss the side of his head.

"We're getting our Shay back,"

_**Halfway Across Town…**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Garcia is going down. I basically have all his plans and secrets. How, you ask? Simple. I kidnapped his top assistant and cousin Shay. So, not only can I get his plans, but I can get his weaknesses from someone who's known him since birth. I have this thing in the bag. I walk downstairs to my basement with one of my female members.

I might have been in prison, but I draw the line at hitting girls. Fucking them then breaking up the next day is a whole different matter. We open the door and see Carlos' cousin sitting in a chair. My female member, Casey, closed the door and walked beside me.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase because I don't wanna waste anymore of my time. Where does Carlos keep his famous riches?"

I ask her. Carlos comes from a wealthy family, but he made himself even richer after he got emancipated. I don't know how he did it, but he made himself close to a million dollars. I know he hides it somewhere other than his house. I've had two of my men check out his place one night when he wasn't home. It's in some secret location that no one knows about except for him…and his cousin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," She says with a slight smile.

"Listen, bitch. Don't play games with me. I want my money,"

"What money? Everything Carlos has is his. He doesn't owe you shit," Casey punches her.

"Whatever I want to be mine, is mine. Simple as that. Now tell me where the hell the money is at and we'll let you go," She looks me dead in my eyes.

Shay is someone to be scared of. Her usual light brown eyes turned a bloody red…like she's some type of monster. Out the corner of my eye I see Casey take a step back, putting herself behind me.

"I don't know where it is. Me and Carlos might be cousins, but that doesn't mean we share everything. Believe it or not we have lives outside the gang. We all have our little secrets," She smiles a crooked smile…the smile I used to stare at for hours. I turn to face Casey,

"You can go, Casey. I can handle it from here. I don't think she'll be much trouble," Casey nodded her head and left the room.

I walked up to Shay and pulled her out of the chair by her arm and slammed her against the wall. I lean my head down close to her jaw and plant soft kisses. I move down to her neck and start sucking biting, leaving a very noticeable mark. I lick over it making her moan just a little. I move my lips to her ear.

"If I remember correctly, we had quite some secret a while ago. Didn't we?" I lick the shell of her ear and she lets out a shaky moan before she whispers, barely loud enough for me to hear.

"What we had was a mistake, Kendall,"

"You call being in love a mistake?" I say as I pull back from her ear and look into the very familiar light brown eyes that I missed so much.

"Kendall, I'm not gonna stand here and say I didn't love you, because I did. We should've never been together in the first place. We're not meant to fall in love Kendall,"

"You mean us as a couple? Or us as in gang leaders?" She starts to look down, but I tilt her chin up to make her look me in the eyes.

"Both," she whispered. I hold her face in my hands,

"I'll always love you, Shay. And you'll always be my first love. No matter what," I bring her face closer and kiss her softly.

I can feel her kissing back. I move my hands from her face and down to her waist and hold her tightly. She puts her hands on my chest as to push me away, but balls her hands in my shirt as to keep me in place. I lick her lips for entrance. She opens up and I push my tongue in. God, I miss this mouth. I miss everything about her.

I don't care if I'm a gang leader and supposed to be strong and tough. She was always my weakness. The kiss is slow and sweet, until she pulls away. She looks at me with tears in her eyes. I kiss her forehead.

"Goodnight, Shay," I whisper in her ear and walk away. I walk out the room and close the door before sliding down it and placing my head in my hands. What is this girl doing to me?

_**Hours Later (10:30pm)**_

I pick up the phone and dial the number that I know very well.

"_I've been waiting for your call," _He says.

"Well, I've had some things to do before I called,"

"_I already know why you called, Knight,"_

"You sure like to get down to business, don't you, Garcia?"

"_Yes, I do. You might wanna think twice about hurting my cousin. I have something you'd want even more than my territory or money,"_

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?" I say while I put my feet up on my desk.

"…_Your sister,"_

I drop the phone. Holy shit…Katie.

**Author's Notes: Sorry for not posting yesterday. Got busy and had writers block. I honestly don't know where all this came from. My mind works wonders when I'm bored as hell. Anyway, don't forget to review! Thanks guys!**


	17. Romeo & Juliet?

**Author's Notes: Wow. I can't believe I'm on the 17****th**** chapter. I didn't think the story would get this far. I wanna thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Hope you like this chapter : )**

_**Carlos' POV:**_

I hear the phone drop. I cover my mouth to try to keep from laughing. He picks the phone back up.

"_How do I know you have my sister?"_

I give the phone to Katie. She starts talking in this scared and helpless voice.

"Kendall! Please…help me. I wanna go home," Even she has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing! This is just too funny! I never knew Kendall was so gullible.

"_It's okay, baby sister. I'll get you out of there soon. I promise,"_

"Hurry. Please," She hands the phone back to me.

"I believe you know what I want, Knight," I tell him. I can hear the steam blowing out of his ears! This is priceless! I wish I could see his face.

"_Meet me at Henderson's Woods on Sunday at 11 pm with my sister __**UNHARMED **____and I'll bring Shay unharmed as well," _He hung up before I could say anything. I turn to the guys,

"We're meeting him at Henderson's Woods on Sunday at 11 pm. He said he's gonna bring Shay unharmed and we'll bring Katie unharmed," I smiled widely, "We're getting Shay back,"

_**Halfway Across Town…**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I can't believe he has my baby sister. She wasn't supposed to be a part of this. She's supposed to be an innocent 12-year-old who's one day gonna follow in her big brother's footsteps. I know Carlos won't hurt her, not when Logan's there. I can't think about this. I gotta keep my cool. I need to talk to someone. I know exactly who. I pick up my phone and call one of my members that's watching Shay.

"Cory, send her up… Just her… Tell her how to get up to my office… I trust her… Just shut the fuck up and follow my orders," I hang up and wait for Shay to walk through my door. About 10 minutes later, my door opens and I see a head pop between the door and the doorway.

"Uh, Cory said you wanted to see me?"

"Yea. You can come in," She comes in and shuts the door. She walks over to my desk and just stands there.

"What do want Kendall?" She crosses her arms.

I start to respond, but I look into her eyes and notice how the light from my lamp makes her eyes lighter than usual. One thing I always loved about her were her eyes. It's like every time you look at them, they tell a different story. Right now, they're my favorite color; a light green with a little yellow mixed in. They matched mine. I snap out of my thoughts when I hear my name being called.

"Huh?" She takes a deep breath and runs her hands through her jet black hair.

"Kendall, what'd you send me up here for?"

"I just wanted to talk, Shay,"

"About what?" She asked me. I stand up and walk around my desk. I place my hands on her waist and I can feel her get tense.

"…About us,"

"What 'us', Kendall? There is no more 'us'" She says harshly. Her arms are still crossed over her chest and her eyes are looking everywhere but me.

"Shay, can we at least talk about this before we get into an argument?"

She sighs, "Fine. What do you want to know, Kendall?"

"For one, why won't you look me in the eyes. I want an honest answer,"

She looks up at me and stares straight into my eyes.

"Because I see everything we went through; The parties, the sleepovers, looking at the stars, the kisses, the hugs-" I interrupt her,

"So you just don't wanna remember us being happy?"

"You didn't let me finish. I remember all the good things we did together…then I remember that night…" She pushes me away from her. I understand why. I remember that night like it just happened…

_**FLASHBACK: (No POV)**_

_Shay was walking deep into Henderson's Woods to meet Kendall just like they scheduled earlier. Why would they need to go to the woods? Because they're not supposed to even be seen together. Shay's cousin, Carlos, and her secret boyfriend, Kendall, are bitter gang rivals. Shay helps her cousin run the gang. She's been told by Carlos, and every other guy in the gang, to stay away from Kendall, even though she can take care of herself very well._

_Shay and Kendall met by accident at the park late at night about 9 months ago. They've been keeping it secret since then. Well, almost a secret. Shay told her best friend, Jeremy, about Kendall and how she felt. They've already traded the 'I Love You's' about 4 months ago, on their 5__month anniversary. Kendall surprised Shay with a candle lit dinner at the park where they met. After they finished dinner, he held her close and told her he loved her and she gladly returned the feelings. Now…she's not so sure._

_Kendall was supposed to meet her 15 minutes ago yet he hasn't showed. She was about to leave when she heard moans. She pulled out the gun that she always kept with her incase of an emergency…or if Kendall decided to pull something. She walked closer to where the moans were coming from. She got close enough to see two figures, obviously guys, making out against a tree. Shay has no problem with guys that were gay. In fact, her cousin was bi and she was fine with him, but those guys look awfully familiar. _

_When the pair pulled away, Shay hid behind a tree to make sure they didn't see her, but she could still see them. When the moonlight hit their faces just enough so Shay could see them, she gasped and tears started to flow down her cheeks. One of those guys was Kendall. He was holding the other guy, who Shay noticed was her best friend, Jeremy, by his waist and practically pinning him against the tree. They started talking and Shay was close enough to hear their conversation._

"_Wait, Kendall," Jeremy said as his hands pushed Kendall on his chest to move him back as he started leaning again, "What about, Shay?"_

"_What about her?" Kendall replied as he rubbed little circles into Jeremy's sides._

"_Aren't you with her? We're not supposed to be doing this. She's like a sister to me," He tries to move away from Kendall, but Kendall just holds him even tighter._

"_Shay doesn't have to know anything," Kendall moves his lips up and down Jeremy's neck._

"_Oh, Kendall," Jeremy moans, "I thought you loved her. That's what she told me," Kendall pulls away and looks Jeremy in the eyes._

"_Sometimes it lasts in love. But ours just won't last." When he was about to lean in to kiss Jeremy again, he heard a gunshot that was aimed pretty close to him. He turned around and saw Shay holding her gun with tears rolling down her cheeks. The moonlight was shining bright on her face, which made both guys noticed her eyes were a bloody red…A color they only turned when she was angry…angry enough to kill._

_Kendall jumps away from Jeremy, "Shay, put the gun down,"_

"_Oh, please, Kendall. I'm not gonna shoot you or Jeremy,"_

"_You're not?"_

"_No. Do you know how mad Carlos would be at me if I shot you and he wasn't here to see it. I hope you and Jeremy have a fucking awesome life together, because I am done with you," Shay said as she stepped up to Kendall and tore off the necklace he gave her 2 months ago on their 7 month anniversary. She turned around and started walking away until Kendall grabbed her arm. She snatched her arm away from him and aimed her gun right at his face._

"_You and me both know that I'm not afraid to shoot, Kendall. Either you let go of me, or I blow your fuzzy ass eyebrows off your face," Shay threatened. Kendall quickly let go of her arm, knowing she always goes through with her threats. She put her arm to her side, turned around and walked away. Before she was out of view and earshot, she turned around and faced Jeremy,_

"_I thought you were my brother…" Then walked away._

_**OUT OF FLASHBACK **_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

"Shay, I didn't mean anything I did or said that night. I told you it was just a mission I had to do,"

"That's another thing!" She yelled, "We're from 2 separate families that hate each other. We're not meant to be, Kendall!" I walk up to her and place my hands on her waist,

"Then we'll be like Romeo & Juliet,"

"One problem, Kendall," she removes my hands and walks towards the door and opens it, "You & me wouldn't be the only ones dead," Then she walks out.

**Author's Notes: I decided to focus more on the background of Shay & Kendall. Hoped you guys liked it. As much as I don't wanna say this, the ending is coming up pretty soon. But, I am doing the sequel! I hope you guys like the sequel as much as you like this story. Don't forget to review! Love you guys! Shay : )**


	18. A Day Of Romance With My Baby

**Author's Notes: Wow. Reached 100 reviews. You guys are just…awesome. Simple as that. Just awesome. Enjoy this chapter guys : )**

_**Sunday Morning (7:30 am):**_

_**Logan and Carlos' Room:**_

_**No POV:**_

Logan wakes up to Carlos covering his neck in kisses. He groans and opens his eyes to see Carlos staring at him with a wide smile.

"And what are you so happy for Mr. Garcia?" Logan joked.

"Just that I get to wake up to the most amazing, talented, beautiful, smart and sexiest guy in the world," He leans in and kisses Logan on the lips, slowly rolling on top of him. He places his good arm right by Logan's head. Logan slowly places his arms around Carlos' neck. They kiss passionately until their bedroom door opens,

"Hey, do you- oops! Uh, I'm so sorry guys! I should've knocked. I'll just leave you guys to it then," Katie says as she slowly backs out of the room. Carlos looks back down at Logan,

"Now, where were we?" He smirked and leaned down planning to kiss Logan on the lips. Instead, Logan turned his head, making Carlos kiss his cheek.

"We were just about to get ready for breakfast," He kisses Carlos on the nose, "C'mon. Let's go," He slides from under Carlos and stands from the bed, stretching to get all his muscles working once again.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we're a little late this morning," Carlos said as he got out the bed and wrapped his arm around Logan's waist and kissed his neck. Logan moaned and reluctantly stepped away from Carlos' grasp.

"C'mon, Carlos. Don't you have some sort of meeting with the gang today about a game plan?" Logan asked as he turned around to face Carlos.

"Nope. We came up with a plan when you fell asleep last night. I figured we could use a day of non-gang related things, so I got the gang to go to another one of the safe houses for the day. We have the house all to ourselves," Carlos answered.

"So, we're the only ones here?" Logan asked as he slid his arms around Carlos' neck.

"Yep. Well, except for some of the guys surrounding the house outside. Just incase Knight tries to pull something. Today will be all about us," Carlos replied before kissing Logan on his nose.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now, let's go downstairs and eat. Taylor said he left a surprise for us," Carlos said as he took Logan's hand and led him downstairs to the kitchen. When they got there, they saw the kitchen table decorated with candles and a red elegant tablecloth and a very delicious breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sausage and orange juice. Logan noticed a sticky note placed on the table cloth.

'_Dear Logan and Carlos,_

_We know you guys haven't really done a lot of romantic things this week, so this is our way of making up for that. The breakfast is gourmet, but it's still good as hell. And if you don't finish it, just put it in the fridge and I will later ; ) Anyway, me and the crew hope you guys have a very romantic day today._

_~Taylor & The Crew'_

Carlos read the sticky note along with Logan, over his shoulder.

"Aw, that was nice of them," Logan said as he put the note down and looked over his shoulder at Carlos.

"Definitely. A day of romance with my baby. Sounds awesome," Carlos said as he kissed Logan's cheek. As Logan walks towards his seat, Carlos rushes in front of him and pulls out his chair. Logan looks up at him and kisses his cheek.

"Such a gentlemen," Logan said as he sat down. Carlos pushed his chair in and sat down across from Logan.

"How is that not hard for you?" Logan asked Carlos.

"How what isn't hard?"

"Just eating with one hand?"

"I don't know. I just do it," Carlos answered as he smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Logan smirked and moved his chair next to Carlos. He picked up a stack of pancakes and some bacon, from the silver platter in the middle of the table, and put some on Carlos' plate. Carlos stares at him with a confused look on his face.

"And what are you doing?" Logan just smiles and cuts into the pancakes with the knife and fork. He lifts the fork towards Carlos' mouth,

"I'm being romantic," Logan says as he smirks. Carlos smiles and opens his mouth. He laughs as he closes his mouth after Logan pulls the fork away. Carlos leans forward and pecks Logan on the lips.

"You're just too cute," Logan smiles and replies,

"I try,"

After they finished breakfast, they took the dishes to the kitchen. Carlos volunteered to wash the dishes, so Logan sat on the counter and watched.

"I must be very entertaining, huh?" Carlos joked. Logan giggled,

"Sorry, I can't help it. I have a tendency of…observing people," **(I read somewhere that he actually does do that) **Logan blushed and ducked his head.

"Observing people?...And how many people do you observe?"

"Since I met you?...one,"

"And who is that lucky person?" Logan looked up and placed his hands on his Carlos' cheeks, turning him in his direction,

"You," Forgetting about the dishes in the sink, Carlos leans forward and kisses Logan on the lips. He moves over a little bit and places himself directly between Logan's legs. Logan moves his hands to Carlos' hair to bring him closer. In the middle of their passionate lip lock, the phone rings and Logan reluctantly pulls away. Carlos groans and reaches for the phone.

"Hello…Hey Antonio…No-nothing much" He starts stuttering as Logan started placing kisses on his neck, "W-what?...I-I'm fine, bro. Trust m-me. So what's u-up?...R-really? That's greaaaat," His words turn into moans as Logan starts licking over the purple and blue marks he's made, "Look bro, can I j-just call you b-back?...O-ok. B-bye!" He hangs up the phone quickly and playfully glares at Logan.

"I thought you were supposed to be nice?"

"I am...at times," Logan replies as he evilly smirks and runs off. Carlos smirks and quickly runs after him. After running down the hall to the movie theater, Carlos carefully grabs Logan's arm and gently slams him against the door.

"Thought you could run away from me, huh?" Carlos joked.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Logan snakes his arms to Carlos' shoulders and brings his head closer to kiss him.

Using his good hand, Carlos turns the doorknob to open the door. Although losing his balance a little, Logan walks backwards into the room, still not breaking the lip lock. Carlos kicks the door closed with his foot and blindly moves Logan to the couch and carefully falls on top of him. He pulls away and moves down to Logan's neck.

"W-w-wait, Carlos,"

"Yes?" He says as he keeps his lips on Logan's neck.

"We can't d-do anything," Carlos' head shoots up.

"And why not?"

"Because of your arm. You're supposed to take it easy. If you move it the wrong way, you may need surgery on it or may take even longer to heal. You're not even supposed to be having gang meetings because that adds stress. But I know I can't keep that from you," Logan explains as he holds Carlos' head in his hands.

"But, Loooggaaann," Carlos whines, "My joystick is ready to be played with!" Logan laughs and kisses Carlos once more before he slides from under Carlos.

"I promise when your shoulder and arm heals, I'll play with your joystick as much as you want me to," Logan says as he blushes furiously. Carlos stands up smiling wide.

"I can't wait," He kisses Logan's cheek and sits them back down on the couch, "How about a movie night? Well, before I have to go," He throws his good arm around Logan and kisses him on the side of his head.

"That sounds amazing," Logan gets up and picks a random movie to put in the DVD player. He dims the lights and sits back down with Carlos snuggling into his side. Definitely the best romantic day ever.

**Author's Notes: Sorry this is shorter than normal. I didn't wanna post the Carlos & Kendall meeting so quickly. So, I figured Carlos & Logan should have a romantic day. Please review, even though I know this is a kinda shitty chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	19. I Hate That I Love You

**Author's Notes: Happy New Year's guys! You know what that means right? New Year = New Stories and One Shots! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Logan's POV:**_

For the rest of the night, until 10 pm that is, we watched movies and cuddled. He had his arm around me the whole time until the doorbell rang. We got off the couch and walked to the front door. I leaned up and looked through the door hole. When I saw Taylor, I stepped back and opened the door. He smiled and we (me & Carlos) stepped back to let him, James, Jason and Aaron come through.

"So, did you guys enjoy your Day of Romance?" Aaron asked as we headed to the kitchen.

"Yes, we did," Carlos answered before he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against his chest and kissing my neck, "Thanks for today, guys,"

"No problem. You guys deserved a break," James said as he pulled an envelope from his jacket, "This is from me to you. Take it as an apology and thank you gift. It's something you guys could use in the summer," He hands me the gift and I take it.

"You didn't have to get us anything, James," I tell him.

"Yea, I did. After what happened between me and Shay, I've been acting crazier than normal. This is my way of thanking you for putting up with me and all my shit and an apology for putting all my shit on you guys," James explained. He has put us through a lot. It's not like I blame him. He made a mistake and handled it poorly. It's not like he meant for this to happen.

"Thanks, James," Carlos says as he gives James a one arm hug.

"No problem," James replies as he hugs back. They pull apart and Carlos takes a deep breath and turns towards me.

"I should go get dressed,"

"I'll go help you," As we head upstairs we hear Jason yell,

"WE BETTER NOT HEAR MOANS THE SECOND THAT DOOR CLOSES!" I blush like crazy and Carlos just laughs replying,

"MAYBE YOU WILL, MAYBE YOU WON'T" With that, we walk to our room and close the door.

_**30 Minutes Later (10:30pm)**_

"Can you guys give us a minute?" Carlos asks the guys as we stand by the door. Taylor nods his head and the guys walk out. When the door closes, Carlos pulls me in his arms and I lay my head on his chest…right over his heart. I can feel his arm tighten around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck.

"I'll be back as soon as possible," He says. I bring my head up with tears in my eyes.

"Promise?" A tear rolls down my cheek and he brings his hand to my cheek to wipe away the tear.

"I promise. If you start to worry, always remember you have this," He whispers as he points to the dog tag he gave me when we first met. I smile and he leans down to kiss me one more time before he leaves. When he pulls away, he kisses me on my forehead and opens the door. He walks out, but turns around before he closes the door.

"Te amo, bebé," He leans in and kisses my cheek. I smile and a tear falls.

"…I love you, too" I kiss him one more time before he closes the door. I turn around and slide down the door with the dog tag in my hands. Alana, Jackie, Karina, Savannah and some of the other girlfriends came over to me. Savannah sat next to me on my right side and Alana sat next to me on my left side. I can feel the tears build up in my eyes and slide down my cheeks. Savannah rubs my back and tries to comfort me.

"It's okay, Logan. He's gonna come back. I've known Carlos for a while now and I know that he's gonna come back if he says he is," I turn my head to look at her.

"And what if he doesn't Savannah? I've known Kendall for years. He's not the most trustworthy guy. He pulls a lot of stunts. I just want my Carlos to come back now," I cry. I'm starting to get a headache from crying so much.

"I gotta good idea. How about, we go out shopping? I need some new clothes anyway," Alana says.

"I don't know…"

"Come on, Logan! It'll be fun! And we can pick up something to eat," Karina adds. They all pull me up to my feet. I start putting on my shoes and coat when I realize something,

"Wait, at least let me get changed first. I'm in my pajamas," I tell them as I spin around for them to take a look at my outfit.

"Fine. But, hurry up!" Jackie shouts. I'm on my way upstairs, when I realize another thing,

"Wait, what mall is open at 10:35 at night?"

"My Dad owns a mall that stays open a night, just for me," Alana says as she picks up her purse, "Now hurry up! I'm starving," I smile and continue going upstairs. I stop one more time,

"Oh, girls?" They turn towards me, "Thanks, for everything," They smile and I head to me and Carlos' room to get dressed.

_**Halfway Across Town**_

_**Kendall's POV: (10:30 pm)**_

"Hey, Boss. You want me to go get the girl?" Brady, one of my members, asked me as he walked into my office. I stand from my chair and walk towards the door.

"No. I'll get her, Brady," Me and Brady leave my office, but going in different directions. I head down to the basement and stop at the door. I hear her singing and playing the guitar I left in the room. I know she could use it as a weapon, but she already knows I'm letting her go today. I put my ear to the door and listen closely at the melody of the song. I smile and crack the door a bit. Her back is towards the door so she doesn't see me. She starts singing to the beat,

_That's how much I love ya_

_That's how much I need ya_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for a while?_

I walk completely in the room and join in on Ne-Yo's part

_But you won't let me_

She turns around and looks at me like she was expecting me to come down here. I keep on singing.

_You upset me girl, and then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget, why I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did_

"_But I hate it" _We both sing together. Then she starts by herself

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you for too long_

_That's wrong_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need ya_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

Instead of going to the second verse, she skips to the third

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

I join in on the next lines

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

I sing the next line by myself

_So you'll probably always, have a spell on me, yay_

I take the guitar from her hands and placed it against the wall. I pull her close and just start dancing with her, without any music.

"Shouldn't we be going to meet Carlos?" She asked as she put her hands on my chest.

"Yea. We are. I was just coming to get you," I answer while still dancing with her. She pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

"Stop, Kendall,"

"Stop what?"

"Stop making me fall in love with you all over again," She whispers so soft that I almost missed it. I kiss her forehead,

"C'mon. We gotta go see Carlos,"

_**Henderson's Woods (11:00 pm):**_

_**No POV:**_

When Kendall reached Henderson's Woods at 11 pm, Carlos was already there with his gang and Katie. Taylor was holding Katie between him and Carlos. Kendall and his gang stood on the opposite side, right in front of Carlos' gang, with Shay being held by Brady between him and Kendall.

"Let's make this quick, Kendall," Carlos said as Taylor dragged Katie between Carlos and Kendall. Kendall nodded and Brady dragged Shay where Katie and Taylor was. He took Katie's hand and dragged her over to Kendall's side while Taylor and Shay walked to Carlos' side. Carlos dragged her into a hug and she hugged back just as tightly.

"Te extrañé, primo," Carlos whispered in her ear.

"I missed you, too" She whispered back.

"Well, isn't that sweet," Kendall said dripping with sarcasm and a little jealousy from watching Shay hug someone else that wasn't him. Shay and Carlos pulled apart.

"Let's go guys," Carlos said as they all turned around.

"You know this isn't over right?" Kendall yelled, making them all turn around.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Carlos asked him.

"It means," Kendall turns his gaze to Shay, "I always get what I want," Then, him and his crew turned around and walked away. Carlos looked at Shay with a curious look, then turned around, with his crew, and walked out of Henderson's Woods.

_**12:30 am**_

Logan was in his and Carlos' closet, putting some clothes away, when he felt and arm snake around his waist and a voice in his ear,

"I told you I'd be back," Logan smiled widely and turned around to see Carlos with a smile matching his.

"CARLOS!" He wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck and kissed him.

While they were kissing a knock at their bedroom door interrupted them. Logan pulled away and walked out the closet with Carlos,

"Damn blockers," Carlos whispered under his breath. Logan turned around and playfully hit Carlos and the chest while laughing. He opened the door and smiled like crazy,

"SHAY!"

"LOGAN!" They attacked each other with hugs and laughs.

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Thanks. Logan, can I talk to you, in private?" She said peering around Logan to stare at Carlos.

"Okay, okay. I'm gone. I'll be downstairs," He kissed Logan's forehead and ruffled Shay's hair before he left the room.

"So what'd yo-"

"I used to date Kendall!" Shay blurted out while closing her eyes tightly. Logan's eyes widen and his mouth dropped.

"Did I hear you correctly? Did you just say you used to date Kendall? Kendall Knight?" Logan yelled.

"SHH! Be quiet! Look, me and Kendall went out, secretly, a long time ago. I broke it off when I saw him cheating. Then, when he kidnapped me, he said he still loves me and I'm starting to love him back but I still love James even though he kissed that girl and I don't know what to do!" She blurted out in one breath.

"Okay. Jut calm, Shay," Logan said as she started to hyperventilate. He walked her to the bed and they both sat down.

"Logan…what do I do? I'm starting to love Kendall again, but Carlos will kill me if he found out me and Kendall ever went out. And I still love James, I've always had, but I don't know if I could really trust him," Shay explained to Logan as she lied down on the bed.

"Well, listen to your heart. Choose the one you know won't break your heart. Choose the one that makes you…happy," Logan told her. She shot off the bed and turned toward him,

"You're a genius, Logan! Thanks!" She turned towards the door and opened it. Before he left, she turned around to Logan, "Can you not tell Carlos about this little…conversation?"

He smiled, "I promise. This stays between me and you,"

"Thanks, Loges," She closes the door and pulls out her cell phone. She goes down her contact list until she found the person she needed to call. She clicked the call button and put the phone to her ear.

"_Hello?"_

"We need to talk,"

**Author's Notes: And that's how I end this chapter. I think I have at least 2 or 3 more chapters for this story. Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! Happy New Year!**


	20. Interrupted Sessions and Curse Outs

**Author's Notes: I don't know if this chapter will come out the way I want it to. Just tell me if it's horrible. It might be my worst chapter. That's up to you guys. Enjoy!**

_**6 Weeks Later:**_

_**At The Hospital:**_

_**No POV:**_

Carlos ran out of the hospital room and to the waiting room where Logan was standing talking to Shay. He ran over to Logan, picked him up bridal style, and twirled them around.

"AH! CARLOS!" Logan screamed as he was lifted off of his feet. Carlos stopped spinning and kissed Logan. Logan stopped screaming as soon as Carlos' soft lips pressed against his. He threw his arms around Carlos' neck to bring him closer. They pull apart from lack of air.

"I've been waiting so long to do that," Carlos said breathlessly as he let Logan down. The pale brunette smiled and leaned up to kiss his tan boyfriend. He smiled in the kiss when he felt _**both **_of Carlos' arms wrap around his waist. They pulled apart when they heard Carlos' name being called.

"Mr. Garcia!" Dr. Peters, Carlos' doctor, shouted down the hall. He stopped running when he saw Carlos and Logan in the waiting room. Carlos turned his head and saw his doctor coming toward him.

"Yes, Doc?"

"You forgot your prescription," Dr. Peters said as he handed Carlos a piece of paper with his prescription, "Now, you just got your sling off, so I suggest that you take it easy for the next 2 weeks, ok?

"Sure. Thanks, Doc," Dr. Peters waved to the 3 of them and headed back down the hall.

"Now that we're done here, can we go to the diner now? We're supposed to meet James in 5 minutes and it takes 15 minutes to get to the diner," Shay said as soon as Dr. Peters went back down the hall.

"Don't worry, Shay. We'll get you to your precious boyfriend soon. Let me go sign out first," Carlos said before he kissed Logan's forehead and walked down to the receptionist's station to sign out. Logan and Shay walked behind him, but at a slower pace.

"So, you feel you made the right choice?" Logan asked her. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Yea. I called him after I had that talk with you, the day I came back. We met at a park and we just…talked. I told him that I wanted to go a little slow with our relationship since I'm still not really over that whole kissing thing. He said he totally understood that and would go as slow as I wanted to. There's just something about James that Kendall doesn't have," She answered.

"So, you've gotten over Kendall completely?" Logan asked.

"Well…not really. But, I don't love him like I thought I did,"

"Well, you know I'll stand behind you no matter what,"

"Thanks, Logan," Shay said as she stopped walking and hugged Logan.

"Hey! He's my boyfriend," Carlos said as he dragged Logan out of the hug and held him from behind, "Go get your own," He leaned his head down in Logan's neck and started placing small kisses on his jaw and neck.

"I already have my own boyfriend, thank you very much. In fact, I'm gonna go see him. I'll just meet you guys at the house," Shay said as she started walking away.

"Wait! How are we gonna get home? We took one car!" Logan shouted.

"I'll take a cab. You guys have the car!" Shay yelled back as she left the hospital. Logan turned around and faced Carlos.

"Well, we should probably head home now. We've got a lot of making up to do," Carlos said as he held Logan tighter.

"I like the sound of that," Logan said as he threw his arms around Carlos' neck and kissed him.

_**1 Hour Later**_

Carlos and Logan busted through their bedroom door and slammed it shut as they stormed into their room in the middle of a passionate make-out session. They fell onto the bed with Carlos on top of Logan. Luckily, everyone was out of the house, so they could be as loud as they wanted to be. Carlos pulled his lips away from Logan's and moved down to his neck. Logan threaded his fingers through Carlos' short raven locks.

"Carlos," Logan moaned. The taller boy moved his fingers underneath his pale boyfriend's t-shirt and lightly scraping his abs, making him moan more. He removed his mouth from Logan's neck to take of the shorter boy's shirt. He stared at the pale boy's abs and ran his hands up and down his boyfriend's sides. He leaned down, close to Logan's ear, and whispered,

"You look so hot like this, baby,"

Having enough of being teased, Logan flipped the positions and ended up straddling his stronger boyfriend. He leaned down and bit Carlos' neck the same way he did him not just 2 minutes ago.

"Logie," Carlos moaned. He gripped Logan's hips tightly as Logan made his way down his neck. The chocolate eyed brunette sat up and removed his boyfriend's white V-neck , throwing it toward some random corner.

"Mm. My sexy boyfriend," Logan moaned as he moved his hands up and down Carlos' chest.

He leaned down and joined their lips together before Carlos flipped them over. With their lips still joined together, Carlos moved his hands to the front of Logan's jeans. He unbuttoned them and slid them down his legs. Logan switched their positions and pulled away from the kiss. He kissed his way down Carlos' muscular chest and defined abs. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs.

As soon as his hands went to Carlos' boxers, his cell phone rung. He looked at it before he looked at Carlos,

"Don't answer it, babe. Let them leave a message," Carlos slurred.

"What if it's an emergency?" Logan quickly leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed his phone. He looked at the screen and answered his phone.

"What is it, Shay? I'm kind of busy right now," He said as he moved his finger close to Carlos' raging erection.

"_Logan! James was shot!" Shay cried through the phone._

Logan jumped off the bed, completely forgetting about Carlos.

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled as he ran around the room searching for his jeans.

"_We were walking through the park, then a shot went off and James fell down. I saw someone running, but they were gone before I pulled my gun out. Get down here please! I need you guys!"_

"Okay. We're on our way, Shay! Everything's gonna be fine," He said before he hung up the phone, "Carlos, get dressed. NOW!" He grabbed his shirt and tossed Carlos his clothes. Carlos sat up on the bed.

"Logan, what's going on?" He asked him as he followed Logan's orders. Logan turned to Carlos,

"James was shot," Carlos' eyes widened and he put on his clothes in record time. He grabbed his keys and him and Logan drove off to the hospital.

_**At The Hospital**_

The couple ran through the hospital entrance. They spotted the rest of the gang at the waiting room. They ran to Shay and hugged her tight.

"How is he?" Carlos asked

"The doctors say it's a 65 percent chance of him making it! I can't lose him after I just got him back!" She answered as she threw her arms around Carlos. He rubbed her back soothingly while she cried on his shoulder.

"It's ok, Shay. Maybe it was just an accident," Carlos said. She pulled back, and he saw that her eyes were a bluish gray.

"No. It wasn't an accident," She wiped the remaining tears from her face, "I know exactly who did it and I'm gonna go have a little talk with them," She said as she walked down the hall, "CALL ME WHEN JAMES WAKES UP!" She yelled without turning back around.

_**30 Minutes Later:**_

_**Shay's POV:**_

I showed up at Kendall's place at around 5 o'clock. I knocked on the door and Jackson, one of his members, opened the door. He opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Look, just tell Knight to get his ass down here," He put his index finger up and closed the door. A couple minutes later, the door opened and he told me I could go up. I went upstairs to his office and saw him sitting in his chair with his feet up on his desk. I closed the door and glared at him with my arms crossed.

"So, come back to tell me how much you want me?" He asked as he stood and came over to me, putting his hands on my waist. He leaned down to kiss me and I slapped him.

"More like to curse you out, asshole," He staggers back holding a hand to his stinging cheek. I move closer to him and make sure I made I contact.

"What're you talking about?"

"You just can't help it, can you? You just can't get the fact that I'm over your cheating ass!"

"James cheated too! He deserved what he got!" I smirk.

"I thought you didn't know what I was talking about," I cross my arms and wait for him to answer. He starts stuttering and breaks his eye contact from me.

"Why, Kendall? Don't you _**WANT**_ me to be happy?"

"Of course I do!" He quickly yelled back

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I'm happy with James! He's all I ever wanted and more! You and me were just a mistake. I got over it and you need to get over it too you fucking jackass," I scream at him. Before he could reply, I turned around and walked out the door.

_**5:30 pm:**_

_**At The Hospital:**_

When I got back to the hospital, I ran to the waiting room and saw Logan talking to a doctor. Once the doctor left, I ran up to Logan,

"What'd he say? Is he gonna be okay?" He smiled and told me,

"Go see for yourself. He's in room 210," I run down the hall, counting the room numbers in my head. I stop in front of room 210 and look at the door preparing myself for the worst. I slowly open the door and see James in the bed, watching TV, and drinking apple juice out of the little box like a small child. When he saw me come into the room he smiled and took his mouth from his juice.

"Shay!" I run over to the right side of his bed and kiss him. He pulls away and kisses my forehead.

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere. I just had to make sure your surprise was ready when you come back home,"

His ears perk up and his hazel eyes get that spark they usually get when he's excited, "Surprise?"

I laugh, "Yes, surprise, which means I can't tell you and you can't ask anyone else because I'm the only one who knows about it,"

"Damn," I laugh and kiss his cheek. Yep, it'll be a surprise alright. Payback is a bitch. Isn't it Kendall?

**Author's Notes: I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't know if I did the ending right, but I know you guys will tell me. Don't forget to review! Love you guys!**


	21. I Don't Know

**Author's Notes: We're almost there to the ending. But, we're also close to the sequel! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_**Logan's POV:**_

We came back to the safe house around 8:30 pm. Shay and a couple of other members decided to stay at the hospital tonight. Me and Carlos went upstairs to our room and collapsed on the bed.

"It's been a long day," Carlos sighed.

"I know," I agreed, "I never thought I'd see the hospital so much in one day," He laughs.

"I know, me either," He sits up and throws his leg on the side of the bed. He took his phone out of his pocket and turned to me.

"Can you hand me my phone charger out of that drawer, babe?"

"Sure," I sit up and open the drawer by my side of the bed. I see his charger and take it out. Under the charger, I also see an envelope with _'Logan & Carlos' _written in neat cursive hand writing, on the front of it. I remember that it's the letter James gave to us over a month ago! I can't believe we never opened it! I turn to Carlos and hand him his charger before I start talking,

"Hey, Carlos?"

"Yea, baby?" He stood back up from plugging his phone in and sat back down on the bed and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"We never opened up James' gift to us," I say as I hold up the white envelope that I took out of the drawer. He cocked his head to the side,

"Huh, I guess we didn't. Well, open it," I open the envelope and take out the card. I opened it and read what was written inside.

'_Dear Logan & Carlos,_

_I'm sorry for everything I put you guys through. I know I haven't been myself since me and Shay broke up, and I thank you guys for being there for me. I don't know if Shay will ever take me back. And even if she did, I know she'd want to take it slow. And this would be way too fast for her. One of my dreams was to go with her to Paris for vacation. If I can't live that dream out with her, I want you guys to live it out for me. Here are 2 tickets, first class, to Paris during our Senior Year break in June. I hope you guys enjoy it. You 2 deserve the best. Thanks for everything guys : )_

_Yours Truly,_

_James Diamond' _

I pull out the 2 tickets that proved that we were going to Paris, on June 3 – 11 of 2010…on a first class flight.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"What? What'd he give us?" Carlos questioned as I shoved the envelope and tickets into his hands. His eyes scanned over the card and widened. Then, he threw the card on the bed and stared at the tickets. Suddenly he stood up on the bed and shouted,

"WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!" He jumped down and picked me up, spinning us around. I was laughing at his childish behavior. He's honestly the best thing that has ever happened to me. He stopped spinning us and put me down, but still held on tight.

"We're going to Paris! The city of love," He whispered before he kissed me softly. There wasn't any tongue or battle for dominance. It was just a simple, yet extraordinary kiss. It was the best kiss of my life.

_**An Hour Later**_

Since we didn't have dinner, Carlos thought it would be romantic if he made me a nice candlelit dinner. Key word being _**thought**_. It turns out he can't really cook as good as he thought he could. After putting out the small fire, we decided on curling up on the couch, watching movies in our pj's, and ordering take-out. When the take out came and we got settled on the couch, Carlos put in one of my favorite movies, that he absolutely hates, _'Letters To Juliet'_. He sat down next to me and I turned my head to look at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You hate this movie. Why'd you choose this?"

"Because you love it. The least I could do is stick through your favorite movie since I ruined dinner," He answered with a little pout on his face. I put my plate down on the coffee table and hold his head in my hands.

"You didn't ruin dinner. I admit, a candlelit dinner would've been nice, but I enjoy this just as nice. My favorite thing in the world is cuddling up with my boyfriend. This is the best thing you could ever do for me," I tell him. He leans closer and pecks me on my lips.

"I love you,"

"I love you, too," I kiss him once more before I take my hands off his face and grab my plate. We watched 2 ½ movies before I fell asleep with dreams of me, Carlos and Paris.

_**Carlos' POV:**_

When I saw Logan close his eyes and finally went to sleep, I turned the TV off and picked Logan up bridal style and carried him to our room. I tucked him into our bed and kissed his forehead. As soon as my lips left his forehead, my phone rung. I quickly answered the phone so the ringing wouldn't wake him up.

"Hello?" I whispered as I walked out of the room.

"_Hey. It's me Shay. Why are you whispering?"_

"I was putting Logan into our bed when you called. He fell asleep while we were watching movies," I say as I made my way into the kitchen to put our plates away.

"_Aw. Aren't you the sweet boyfriend!"_

I blush, "Yea yea yea. So, what's up?"

"…_I know who shot James,"_

"Who?" I ask as I put the dishes in the sink and sit on the counter.

"_It was Kendall. He did it to get back at me,"_

"Wait, wait, wait. Get back at you for what?"

"…_Um, me and Kendall used to…date," _

"WHAT?" I scream before I remember Logan's upstairs sleeping, "What the fuck do you mean you used to date?"

"_It was when we were younger! The gang wasn't really formed! It was a long time ago and it was just a huge mistake and now he wants to get back at me for breaking up with him,"_

"I…I-I can't believe this, Shay! What the hell were you thinking?"

"_I wasn't thinking, Carlos! The night I broke up with him was an accident-"_

"So you weren't gonna break up with him?"

"_Would you let me finish! I was gonna break up with him! I was gonna tell him we couldn't be together because of this gang stuff! Instead, I found him cheating on me with Jeremy! I heard him say he didn't really love me,"_

"Love you? Shay…you love Kendall?" I say. It's weird. Normally I'd be pissed off. But, I feel sad for Shay.

"_I used too. Now I hate him with a passion,"_

I smile and laugh a little. I know she doesn't mean it. She may hate him, but there's still a little love in her heart for Kendall.

"_I called because I need your help to come up with a plan to end Knight once and for all,"_

"There's my Shay!" She laughs.

"_Yea, yea, yea. James looks like he's about to wake up. I'll talk to you later," _ She hangs up. I take a deep breath and go back upstairs to me & Logan's room. As I open the door, I see Logan sitting up in the bed rubbing his eyes. I walk over to the bed and sit down. I kiss his forehead.

"Why are you up, baby?"

"You weren't here holding me. I always sleep better with you holding me," He answered and we lay down and he puts his head on my chest.

"Go to sleep, babe. It's been a long day. You need some rest,"

He yawns and closes his eyes, "Ok. Night, Carlos. I love you,"

"I love you too, baby,"

_**At The Hospital:**_

_**James POV:**_

I can't believe it. She went out with Kendall Knight! Shay thought I was sleep when she made that call to Carlos. Truth is, I woke up 5 minutes before she made the call. I don't know why I didn't open my eyes and let her know I was awake. I guess it was just a feeling I had. But, I never knew she had a secret _**THIS **_big. I start to open my eyes and make it seem like I just woke up. I turn my head and see her smiling softly,

"Hey, baby," I say in a soft voice. I should SO be an actor when I graduate college.

"Hey. How you feeling?" She asked me.

"Eh. I'm okay,"

"The doctor said you could go home in 2 days," My ears perk up and a smile shows on my face.

"Really? Why not tomorrow?"

"They said they wanna run some more test or something like that,"

"Oh," I look up at the ceiling, "I heard you, Shay,"

"What do you mean?" She asked before she took a sip of her water.

"I heard you on the phone with Carlos," She turns her head and spits her water out in surprise.

"What? You heard…everything?" She asked quietly.

"Yea. Everything,"

"…How do you feel about that?" I turn to look her in the eyes. When my hazel eyes meet her gray colored eyes, I say,

"I don't know,"

**Author's Notes: And that's where I end the chapter today. Updates might be a little slow because school is back in session. Hoped you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	22. Here We Go Again

**Author's Notes: We're so close to the ending! I think I'm gonna cry when I post it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

_**No POV:**_

"What do you mean you don't know?" Shay asked James.

"It means I don't know, Shay! I just never saw this coming!" He snaps at her. She stands next to James' hospital bed.

"I'm sorry, James. But, just because I used to love Kendall, doesn't mean I don't love you. I always have," James takes a deep breath.

"I know you do, Shay. But, this is a lot to take in! I mean, how would you feel if you found out the one you loved could leave you for someone else," Shay puts her hand on her hip and gives James a look. He blushes and looks down.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry," He said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kendall means nothing to me, James. I want him dead just as much as you do,"

"So, you really don't love him?"

"No," Shay answered quickly, "Now go to sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning," She kisses his forehead and sits down. He turns toward her,

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Jamie,"

_**Around 10:00 am**_

_**Shay's POV:**_

I wake up when I hear the door open. I sit up in the chair and see Logan poking his head in.

"Hey," I whispered because James is still sleeping.

"Hey," he says as he comes through the door.

"No Carlos?" I ask him.

"Actually, he's in the cafeteria getting us some coffee,"

"I thought you two would be joined at the hip from the way he was acting yesterday," I joked. He laughed lightly and said,

"I know. He hasn't been able to keep his hands off of me since he got his cast off. It took me 20 minutes to make him get some coffee while I talk to you," I laugh.

"There's Carlos for you. So, what's up?"

"Carlos told me you called last night," He says as he sits down in the chair next to me.

"He did?"

"Yeah. Shay, I know you're mad at Kendall, but hurting him isn't gonna make it better-"

"Yeah it does, Logan. I'm surprised you _**don't **_ wanna get revenge on him after what he did to Carlos," I interrupted him.

"Oh trust me, I do, but once you think about it you realize it's not worth it. It doesn't end things, Shay. It just makes things worse," He tells me.

"And how do you think that?" I ask him

"Think about it. What would happen if Kendall was killed?"

"Someone else in his gang would take his place,"

"Exactly. Who would take charge?" He asks me.

"One of his family members or close friends. Logan, what does this-" My eyes widen in realization. Logan is one smart cookie.

"Exactly. So hurting Kendall may stop your pain, but it'll worsen the war this gang has with his," He explains.

"Dude, has anyone ever told you you're smart as hell?" We both laugh and look at the door as we hear the door open and Carlos come in with 2 cups of coffee. He hands one to me and Logan.

"Where's your coffee?" Logan asks him.

"I'll go get one later, when that creepy nurse goes away," He says as he shivers.

"What creepy nurse?" I ask him.

"There was this nurse that kept hitting on me. I didn't wanna be mean, so as soon as I got 2 cups I left,"

"Aw. Logie making you go soft?" I joke.

Before Logan or Carlos could reply, James eyes open and he sat up quickly, looking at me and Logan.

"Is that coffee? I want coffee? Where's the coffee?" He blurted. Damn. I forgot James is a total coffee freak. Whenever he sees, smell, touches, or even hears the word coffee, he goes crazy for it.

"James, you can't have coffee. I don't think the doctors would let you have coffee, babe,"

"?" He whined.

"No," I said simply while looking him in the eyes. No one can get into an argument with me or Carlos and expect to win. We're just cool like that. As soon as he opened his mouth to reply, his doctor came in and a smirk showed on his face,

"I'll just ask the doctor then,"

"Bet you $5 I'm right?"

"You're on," He smiled and turned to Carlos, "Spot me $5, Car?" Carlos begrudgingly dug into his pocket and passed him $5. James turned to his doctor and asked him,

"Hey Doc, can I have coffee?"

"Nope. We still have one more test for you to take and you can't have anything as strong as coffee," James' mouth drops and I take the $5 from his hand. We all laugh until the doctor left the room. Carlos' face turned serious as he started speaking to me,

"So, what's your plan for Kendall?"

"Nothing. I'm not gonna do it,"

"What? Why not?" Him and James asked me.

"Because, it'd just make things worse. You can still use your plan for next week though!" I tell Carlos. Logan turns to him.

"What plan?"

"Before Carlos met you, we came up with a plan to take Kendall's territory, but, Carlos kept pushing back the date. I agree with Shay. If we can't take him out for good, why not take his territory?" James answered. Logan looked from James to Carlos and stood up with his arms crossed.

"And when were you gonna tell me this?" Logan asked him. For the first time in years, I've seen Carlos do something no one in our family does…stutter.

"W-well…uh, um…y-you see, th-the thing was…" Logan interrupted him.

"We need to talk," He turned around to me and James, "We'll see you guys later," He took Carlos' arm and dragged him out the room.

_**Logan's POV:**_

When I dragged Carlos out of the room, I bumped into someone familiar.

"Sorry," I say as I bumped into him.

"It's okay," He says as he smiles and winks at me. I brush it off and drag Carlos to the bathroom and make sure no one's in the stalls before I lock the door. I turn around to him and cross my arms.

"When we're you gonna tell me, Carlos,"

"Logan, I was gonna tell you soon!"

"SOON? WHEN IS 'SOON' CARLOS?" He steps toward me,

"Logan, calm dow-"

"NO!" I interrupt him, "I'm not gonna calm down! I know I would've been upset when you told me, but now I'm pissed off that I had to hear it from someone else!"

"Logie, I-" I interrupt him again.

"You know I don't like you going on these gang missions in the first place, but it would make me feel better when you TELL me what's going on! It hurts that I can't trust you to tell me something as big as this!"

"Look, it's just like what I went to do a month ago!"

"NO IT'S NOT! It's even more dangerous because Kendall doesn't know about it! You guys didn't have a meeting about it! You could get hurt! Or even killed!"

"Logan, I'll be fine! Stop being such a damn crybaby! I know I call you baby a lot, but that doesn't mean you have to act like one!"

"Wait, I'm acting like a baby because I care about your life!"

"YES! Now would you please SHUT UP about this whole plan? God, get off my back!" It was silent for a while, until I said something.

"Fine. I'll get off of your back," I unlocked the door and walked out.

_**No POV:**_

Logan walked out the side door of the hospital, so he could get to the park faster. As soon as he stepped out the door, someone put their hand around his mouth and pushed him against the wall.

"Scream and you die. Got it?" The masked man said.

Logan nodded his head as the man drew out a pocketknife. The man smiles,

"Good. Let's pay Knight a little visit," He drew his fist back and knocked Logan out cold. He dropped a piece of paper on the ground, picked Logan up bridal style, and walked to his car.

_**Back In The Hospital**_

_**Carlos' POV:**_

I walk back to James' room after I finish looking for Logan. I walk in and see James fully dressed.

"I can't find Logan!" I shout to Shay and James.

"What do you mean? Wasn't he with you?" James asked me.

"He was. We were talking, then we had a fight, then he walked out and I didn't go after him," I answer, "OW! What the fuck was that for?" I yell at Shay for slapping me in the back of the head.

"For being stupid! I know you said something stupid to him because he wouldn't run out for no reason!"

"OW! What was the second slap for?" I yell as I rub the stinging spot on my head.

"For not going after him! C'mon. We gotta find him. Maybe he's somewhere outside the hospital?"

"What about the park?" James suggested.

"Yea! Let's go!" We run out of his room and out the side door of the hospital since James' room was closer to it. We walk out and I see a paper on the ground with my name on it.

"Wait! There's something here!" I pick it up and read it to myself,

_Meet me at the old Maslow Warehouse at 2 am tomorrow _(Sunday). _I told you, I always get what I want._

_~Kendall Knight_

**Author's Notes: This chapter ended up totally different. I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!**


	23. My Happy Ending

**Author's Notes: I's sad to say *sniffles* this is the last chapter. I'm gonna miss this story. I know I'm gonna make a sequel, but I'm still gonna miss this story! I wanna thank everyone who constantly reviewed for **_**EVERY**_ **chapter. You guys are awesome : ) Hope you enjoy the last chapter of My Bad Boy…**

_**Logan's POV:**_

I wake up with a raging headache. I take in my surroundings, which is a dark room where I can barely see my hand. I'm sitting on the floor with my back against the wall. I bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. The only thing I can remember is me and Carlos visiting James at the hospital. Then, I remember getting punched and blacking out. The door opens and beams of light shines through.

A man, I'm pretty sure it's a man, walks through and closes the door, making the light go away. The lights suddenly come one and I see the blonde, green-eyed monster that's been torturing me since 7th grade. He looks down at me and crossed his arms.

"Hello, Logan,"

"Please don't hurt me!" I cry. He laughs and it sounds like a different laugh. Not like an evil killer laugh, but an honest laugh.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise," He holds up his hands as if he was surrendering.

"Th-then what do you want with me? Why did you take me away from Carlos?" He takes a deep breath and sits down on the floor, across from me.

"Logan…I need your advice," My eyes widen and my arms fall from my knees.

"That's why you kidnapped me? For _**ADVICE?**_" I yell at him. I know I said I hate yelling, but he deserves it!

"Well, not exactly. Look, I'm pretty sure Shay already told you what happened between me and her,"

"She didn't give me much detail but she told me. Why?" I ask him. I fold my legs Indian style and look at him suspiciously. This is honestly the first time I've seen him being…not dangerous or killer or angry or aggressive or… well, you get my point.

"I wanna get her back, Loges," He told me as he looked up into my eyes. I can see tears pooling in the bright green eyes that I used to hate so much. This is the Kendall no one gets to see. I used to think he was just some kind of monster that set out to hurt people. But…he actually has emotions.

"Kendall…I'm sorry. She's in love with James. There's nothing you can do to get her back,"

"Even if I can't be with her romantically, can you still help me get her to be a _friend_ at least?"

"I don't know. You pissed her off pretty badly, Kendall. I mean, first you cheated on her. Then, you had one of your guys shoot Carlos, which I kinda hate you for too. Next, you kidnapped her. After that, you shoot her boyfriend! Is there anything I'm missing?" I explain to him. He winced once I finished talking. He started playing with his fingers.

"I know I've done a lot of bad things, Logan. I'm really sorry for that-" I interrupt him.

"If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have kept doing bad things to the same people. Therefore, you're not sorry. And even if you really are, I doubt Shay will believe you. You don't know how bad you hurt people, Kendall. You love to see people in pain, don't you?"

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" He yelled as tears started pouring out of his eyes, "I'm sorry! I just don't know what's wrong with me. Help me, Logan. Please. Help me," He cried even harder. I stood up and pulled him up with me. I dragged him into a tight hug. He buried his head into my shoulder and kept crying. This is the most vulnerable I've ever seen him. I rub his back with my hand.

"Sh. Calm down, Kendall. I may have an idea,"

_**At The Safe House:**_

_**Carlos' POV:**_

"Here's the deal, Kendall has Logan. He wants us to meet up with him at 2 am, at the old warehouse on Crenshaw Ave," I explain to everyone. After finding that note left by the side of the hospital, me, Shay, and James drove back to the house and called a meeting.

"You mean Maslow's Warehouse?" Taylor asked me.

"Yea. I don't know what he's planning so I want everyone to be on guard. Not everyone is coming in the warehouse. I want some people to be outside the warehouse and by the woods that surround it. Me, Jason, Taylor, James, Aaron, and Shay will-" I get cut off by Shay's phone. She pulls it out of her pocket and hands it to me.

"It's Kendall," I grab the phone and walk out of the room. I answer the phone,

"What the fuck do you want Knight?"

"_Look, I didn't call you to argue,"_

"Well what the fuck did you call for?" I can hear movement going on in the background.

"_C-Carlos?" _A scared, quiet voice is on the phone. The scowl on my face is replaced with a small smile,

"Baby?"

"_I miss you so much, Carlos. I wanna be back in your arms again,"_

"I miss you too, baby. Don't worry. You'll be back in my arms soon. I promise. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"_No. I'm fine. Just a little scared. I just wanna be back home…with you…I talked to my parents yesterday,"_

"About what, baby?"

"_I told them how much I fell in love with you. I told them I didn't wanna go home. I wanna move in with you…if you let me… I don't wanna be without you,"_

"What did they say?"

"_They said since I'm 18 now, I can make my own decisions…and I decided I wanna live with you…if you'll have me,"_

"Of course I want you to move in! But, what about college?"

"_I've decided to stay in Minnesota instead of UCLA. The colleges here are in the top 20. That's good enough for me. But, it's even better because we'll be closer to each other. And after college, we can move in together. O-only if y-you w-want to,"_

I smile as a happy tear flows down my cheek, "Of course you can. But, I don't wanna be the reason you hold yourself back,"

"_I'm not holding myself back. The University of Minnesota is the top college in Minnesota,"_

"Are you sure about this?"

"…_Definitely. I love you, Carlos,"_

"I love you too, baby," There's moving in the background again and I quickly wipe the tears that sneaked their way down my face.

"…_Garcia? You there?"_

"Yea, I'm here,"

"_Ok. Well…I'll see you later," _He hangs up and I walk back to the meeting room with a small smile on my face.

_**Maslow's Warehouse:**_

_**No POV:**_

Carlos arrived at Maslow's Warehouse around 1:50 am. He walked in the abandoned warehouse with his 4 captains of his territories (Taylor, Aaron, Jason, and James taking over the South) and 5 of his best men & women members. The main floor of the warehouse is completely empty. All of the machines had been taken out year ago, leaving it to be just a big empty room with glass windows. He sent Shay, Marcus, Kevin, and Jesse (2 more of his members) to check out the warehouse.

They all went on different floors, Shay going to the floor above Carlos. She checks out every room. After she pronounces them as clear, she goes into the room where you could overlook the warehouse floor. Unfortunately, the windows were boarded up. She puts her gun behind her, where she always puts it when she's not using it, and runs her hands over her face. She turns around and sees a pair of green eyes glowing in the darkness.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kendall? You're supposed to be on the main floor with Carlos!"

"How'd you know it was me?" She turns on the flashlight she brought with her and turned it towards him, lighting up his face.

"You're the only one I know that has green eyes," She answered him. She hears a flicking sound and the room's lights are turned on. She takes a good look at what he's wearing and smiles.

"What's up with the outfit?" She asks him. He smiles and looks down at himself.

"What? You said it's your favorite outfit on me right?" He replied, showing off his blue and gray button-up plaid shirt, black skinny tie, black skinny jeans, blue vans, and gray beanie.

"Yea. It is. But, why are you wearing it now? You usually don't wear stuff like that to gang meetings,"

"Well, it's part of my apology," He said as he pulled a white rose from behind his back.

"Kendall-"

"Wait. Just let me say this, okay?" Shay nodded her head and he continued, "Shay, I'm sorry for everything. I know what I did was wrong. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me. Shay, you're everything I want in a girl. You're smart, honest, trustworthy, independent, talented, and beautiful and everything I've ever dreamed about. I never meant for us to grow apart like this. I know you're in love with James and I respect that. But, can we at least be friends?" He asked her as he handed her the rose.

She smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek, "Of course,"

"Good. Well, I'll see you on the main floor," He walks out of the room.

_**2:10 AM Maslow's Warehouse**_

Carlos and his crew turn around as they hear the door to the warehouse open. Kendall and his crew walk in the warehouse with Logan by Kendall's side. When Logan sees Carlos he runs over to him and hugs him tightly. He wraps his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.

"I missed you so much, baby," Carlos whispered in his ear.

"I missed you, too. I promise to never get mad at you over a stupid thing like that," Logan said as he unwrapped his legs from Carlos' waist, but still has his hands around his neck.

"No. It was all my fault. I should've told you about the plan in the first place. You have a right to know," Kendall interrupted their moment,

"Aw. Sweet enough to make me puke," The blonde said. Shay took a second look at his outfit. Changing from his previous look, to an all black attire.

"Look, would you just leave me the hell alone, Knight. What else do you want?" Carlos asked as he moved Logan behind him.

"You know exactly what I want, Garcia. Your territory," He answered as he moved toward Carlos.

"Ha! Over my dead body,"

Kendall smiles, "My pleasure," He pulls out his gun and fires.

_**Shay's POV:**_

Ugh. I knew it. He'll always be a liar. Once he started shooting, everyone started shooting. We all ran and picked up trash can lids to cover ourselves.

"SHAY! TAKE LOGAN!" Carlos shouted at me. I nodded my head to tell him I understood and took Logan's hand. We both picked up trash can lids and headed out the backdoor. I led Logan to the car me and Carlos rode in. I unlocked the car and he got in the driver's side. I gave him the keys and told him,

"Stay in the car. If you see someone from Kendall's gang, drive to the safe house,"

"What about you guys?"

"We'll catch a ride in one of the other cars. Just STAY INSIDE!" Then I run off.

I run back inside, but on the side door. I run up to where me and Kendall were earlier. I pry off the wood that was blocking the window and toss it to the side. I pick up the sniper I hid there earlier (Carlos' idea). I carefully hide myself so other members don't see me and start shooting. I knock out 6 guys on Kendall's side before I pick up both guns and run out of the room. Why did I run out? Kendall saw me after I was aiming at him.

I drop my sniper when I hear someone cough behind me. I turn around and see Kendall…with a gun pointed at me. He moves the gun toward the direction of an empty room. I slowly back into the room and he shuts the door.

"So, trying to kill me, huh?"

"You were trying to kill my cousin, so I say we're pretty even,"

"After I apologized to you for everything?"

"All of that went out the window the minute you shot at my cousin,"

"Well, guess what else is about to go out that window," He said as he shot at me. I ducted it and kicked the gun out of his hand and kicked him in his stomach. As he kneeled over, I kicked him to the floor and grabbed the gun, aiming it at him. The roles are switched. Now he's the one against the window.

"You must have forgotten I'm one hell of a fighter," I said as he started standing up.

"You won't shoot me. You say you'll shoot anyone necessary, but I know you won't shoot someone you still love," He told me. I can hear Carlos shouting my name down the hall. He probably knows Kendall chased me up here.

"So? What are you waiting for? Shoot me. Kill me. Get rid of all the pain," He taunts me. I close my eyes and move the gun from his chest to the window and shoot. The glass shatters and he smiles. I bring my arms down and look at him.

"You better stop smiling and go out that window before Carlos gets here and shoots you for real," the smile wipes off his face and he comes toward me. He kisses my cheek and whispers,

"Goodbye, love," He walks back to the window and jumps out. Carlos comes running in.

"Are you okay? I heard a shot in there,"

"He got away. Too fast. C'mon. Logan's probably scared out of his mind. Let's go,"

_**Later That Night:**_

_**On The Safe House Rooftop:**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

After what happened, me, Carlos and the rest of the gang, minus the ones that…you know…went back to the safe house. Instead of going straight to our room, we went up to the rooftop and looked at the Minnesota sky. I sat in between his legs and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I laid my hands on top of his.

"I'm sorry for starting that argument with you," He said as he broke the silence.

"It wasn't your fault,"

"Yes it was. You were just trying to protect me. I'm sorry for yelling,"

"I'm sorry for walking out on you. I'll never do that again,"

"And I'll never yell at you again. As a matter of fact, when we start to fight, we'll just calmly talk it out first. Deal?"

I smile, "Deal,"

"Good…Seal it with a kiss?" I laugh and turn my head. He leans forward and kisses me. We pull away.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, baby,"

_**6 Months Later:**_

"I still can't believe James gave us those tickets!" I say as me and Carlos unpack in our hotel room…in PARIS! It's finally Senior break. Me and Carlos used the tickets James got us months ago. After what happened that night, everything kinda went back to normal. Carlos and I moved in together about 2 months ago. We're even going to the same college together, with James and Shay of course. They're relationship is actually doing pretty good. They're just as in love with each other as they were before that whole cheating thing. Since that night, we've never seen Kendall again. Carlos thinks he won't come back, but me and Shay know he will someday.

"How about we tour the town?" Carlos suggested.

"Shouldn't we unpack first?"

"We'll do it when we get back. C'mon! I'm hungry,"

"Aren't you always?"

"Ha ha. You're so funny," He says sarcastically. I kiss him on the cheek and take his hand to drag him to the door.

"C'mon. Let's go,"

After 5 hours of sight-seeing and eating we stopped at the Eiffel Tower. He stood behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. He held me as if he never wants to let me go.

"It looks so beautiful," I say.

"Yea. You are," I blush and he kisses my neck.

"Logan… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything," He lets go of me and comes in front of me and holds my hands.

"Logan, we've been dating for 7 month now. And they've been the best 7 months of my life. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never want to lose you. You make me the happiest I've ever been. You make waking up worthwhile. Without you, I don't know where I'd be. I can't see my life without you. Every time you're away from me, I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. Ever since the first day I saw you, I knew you are the one for me. My soulmate. The one I was made to be with. You make me a better person and I don't plan on letting you go. I called your parents last night, and they approved of this, so I hope you do, too?"

He kneels down on one knee. My eyes get watery and he lets go of my hands. I move my hands to cover my mouth and wipe my eyes. A crowd starts to gather around and some girls start singing 'The Only Exception' by Paramore…that's me and Carlos' song. He takes a small box out of his pocket,

"Logan Phillip Mitchel, will you marry me?"

He opens the box and a silver band with the letters '_L & C' _on the front. Tears start flowing from my eyes. I can't speak, so I nod my head repeatedly so he knows I accept. The crowd starts cheering. He smiles and stands up. He takes my left hand and slides the ring on the 4th finger. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans down to kiss me. The crowd goes even crazier. I wrap my arm around his neck and pull him closer. He pulls away and brings his hand to my face to wipe the tears that were falling.

I can't believe it. I'm engaged! I never thought true love would make its way to me. I guess the sayings are true.

True Love finds everyone.

The greatest things have the hardest fights

And 3. Everyone gets their own happy ending.

_**THE END**_


End file.
